Dual
by yat
Summary: Quand le projet Gundam n'est plus qu'un mot masquant du vide. Quand une légende coure dans la base, celle du pilote fantôme, celle du pacte entre le soldat parfait et l'ombre désespérée du deuxième pilote. 1x2x1,Ca y est j'ai du Heero à vous donner, wahoo
1. le pilote trente sept

**Auteur :** Yat

**Titre** : Dual

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à moi #nez qui pousse# eh !

Duo : Ben quoi, tu croyais qu ça n'arrivait qu'à pinocchio en string ?

Yat : Bon, d'accord, pas à moi. Et pourquoi ça ne rétrécit pas ?

Duo : Que tu es naïve, c'est irréversible ! Pourquoi crois tu que je ne mens jamais ?

**Couple :** 1x2x1. Mais alors vraiment. Beaucoup. En fait, toute cette fic, c'est centré sur eux. Même si c'est pas flagrant dans le prologue lol !

**Note :** Ceci est un prologue, c'est très court, je vous préviens. La fic ne sera pas en POV, là c'est juste pour les besoins du cadre, tout ça.

**Prologue :** Le pilote trente sept

Je m'appelle Reï Izumi. Je suis pilote. Le pilote 37 exactement. Je me bats pour la justice, la liberté et plein de belles valeurs dans ce genre.

Je suis un bon pilote. Du moins, c'est ce que laisse supposer mon code: je fais partie des 40 meilleurs de nos forces.

Je suis sensé être insensible. Pas de passion. C'est ce que recommandent tous les chefs. Mais, moi, j'ai quand même une passion. Discrète. Cachée.

Ma passion, c'est Duo maxwell.

Vous vous demandez: c'est qui ce mec?

Il est mécano, en fait. Il est attaché à mon ms. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je le connais. Dès que je l'ai vu, il m'a fasciné. Etrange, non?

Ca peut faire collégienne ce que je vais dire, mais ce qui m'a le plus attiré chez lui, c'est un espèce de mystère qui le rendait totalement irrésistible. Sa beauté aussi. Franche, sensuelle, assurée. Ce mec est une bombe.

Bon, je suis pas là pour vous raconter un amour impossible avec tout ce que ça implique. Duo et moi, on est ensemble.

Depuis 3 mois.

On partage même nos quartiers.

On se trouve sur une base spatiale secrète. Secrète même pour nous: je serais incapable de préciser sa position exacte. Il y a eu trop d'affaires de traîtrises.

La guerre dure toujours. Je sais que depuis que je suis petit, ya toujours eu la guerre. Je sais pas si c'est la même. Ca évolue, je pense. Mais la paix reste une utopie quand même… Nos ennemis, je serais incapable de dire exactement qui c'est. On les appelle les Ozzies, par tradition, mais ça fait bien longtemps que les menaces ne se réduisent plus à Oz. Je me suis engagé il y a un an, j'en avais 19. C'est surtout que j'avais rien d'autre à faire… Et puis j'ai toujours eu envie de m'amuser. L'armée, pour moi, c'était un moyen de quitter ma campagne, tout ça.

Bon, ok, ça fait un peu peur.

Mais revenons à Duo Maxwell.

Il est insouciant, au premier abord. Il veut paraître simple. Détaché. Il fait des tas de blagues stupides sur la guerre, les ozzies, tout ça. Mais il a quelque chose de caché. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Il ne parle jamais de son passé.

Un jour, je lui ai demandé s'il avait toujours été mécano. Il m'a regardé étrangement.

Non.

Une réponse brève, presque sèche, inhabituelle venant de lui.

Ah ouais ? Tu faisais quoi avant ?

J'ai un peu piloté.

Une voix un peu mélancolique. Un ton qui n'admet aucune question supplémentaire.

Alors je me tais.

On s'est mis ensemble tout naturellement, c'est vrai qu'en surface, on a des caractères assez semblables… Parce qu'en profondeur, Duo est beaucoup plus fermé.

En 3 mois, je ne pense pas que j'ai réussi à atteindre le vrai Duo ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Pourtant, je l'aime.

C'est bizarre, hein ?

On vit ensemble, mais on partage pas la même chambre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça nous empêche absolument pas de faire des trucs pas catholiques, mais il a tenu à ce que ça soit comme ça dès le début. Deux cabines. Qui communiquent, qui ont les mêmes toilettes, mais qui restent séparées.

On mange ensemble la plupart du temps, on rigole ensemble, on couche ensemble. Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on est un couple, non ?

Et pour moi, ça, c'est précieux.

Alors ce nouvel ordre de mission, il tombe vraiment mal.

/De : J

A : Pilote 37

Confidentiel

Vous avez été sélectionnés ainsi que sept de vos coéquipiers (les pilotes 01, 03, 04, 05, 12, 41) pour le projet n°2945 (nom de code : Dual). Vous serez transféré à la base alpha, pour votre entraînement et votre stage de pilotage. Vous y recevrez de plus amples informations.

Le contenu de cet ordre doit rester confidentiel./

Parce que la base alpha, je sais ce que c'est.

La base des élites.

Celle dont la position est le plus soigneusement cachée.

Là où se situe le matériel le plus pointu.

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été flatté.

Notamment après avoir remarqué que je ferais cette mission avec 01. Heero Yuy. Le soldat parfait. Une légende.

Et avec 03, 04, et 05. Qui sont pas mal dans leur genre.

Mais là, c'est pas la joie.

Parce que participer à cette mission, c'est quitter Duo.

Et pour longtemps.

Sans avoir ne serait-ce que le droit de lui fournir une explication.

Ca me fait chier.

(À suivre)

Heero : c'est qui, lui ?

Duo : C'est mon mec, je crois.

Heero : ah, c'est pas moi, ton mec ?

Duo : Ben, apparemment non.

Heero : Mais il a dit que j'étais une légende, alors je lui pardonne.

Duo : …

Yat : boh, je suis une fan de 1x2x1, alors bon ! Pas de souci à se faire….

C'est un projet qui me tient à cœur, et qui risque d'être long….

Reviews, pliz !


	2. reflexions nocturnes

**Auteur :** Yat, encore, elle revient, comme les cafards (c'est fou comme c'est coriace ces bêtes là)

**Titre :** Dual

**Disclamer :** Reï est à moi.

Reï : Une corde, donnez moi une corde…

Duo : Mais Reï chou, c'est pas la peine de te suicider pour ça, aime la vie !

Heero : Eh, toi, tu l'appelles pas comme ça, oh ! Délire pas non plus trop hors de la fic…

Duo : Rouuuu, Hee-chan, tu sais que la jalousie ça te rends sexy ?

Reï : Oui, ben, en attendant trouvez moi une corde, parce que vous vous pouvez bien roucouler, vous lui appartenez pas !

Duo : …

Heero : …

Wufeï (qui débarque) : Mon sabre est à ta disposition pour le seppuku.

**Couple :** Ben… dans ce chap, c'est surtout du 2xR (où R n'est PAS Réléna !) Mais, comment dire… Heero plane, quoi.

Heero : Je plane ? Oo

Duo: Faut que t'arrêtes les doses que J te donne à avaler.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Anaxarete : Je te remercie, cette fic, c'est vraiment un truc auquel j'ai essayé de bien penser, pour que ça reste cohérent, tout ça… Tu verras comment ça évoluera ! En attendant, je suis désolée, mais … c'est pas dans ce chap que tu saura ce qui est arrivé à Duo ! Bonne lecture !

Lo et Nienna : J'espère que ce nouveau chap vous intriguera autant lol… Faut dire que le 1x2x1 n'est toujours pas évident à déceler ! Duo : Tu rigoles ? Je vois rien, moi…. Yat : Hmm euh…

Caramelon: Euh, euh... Z'ai peur, crie pas comme ça, euh… TT

Duo : Et est nominée pour le meilleur rôle d'hypocrite de l'année, Yatchan !

Yat : Duo, casse pas ma couverture de pauvre yat effrayée, euh ! Sinon je suis ses conseils et je tue Reï !

Duo : …

Reï : Me mêlez pas à vos embrouilles !

Heero: C'est une bonne idée: Tuons le.

Yat : T'aurais pas une idée derrière la tête, toi ?

Heero : Hnn.

Reï : Sauvez moi ! rejoignez le syndicat des mecs de Duo sympas mais énervants, nous sommes en voie de disparition, préservez la diversité ! (écrit une lettre à Mack : Adhère, adhère !)

Florinoir : Et bien, comment dire… Je crois qu'on peut laisser la parole à Reï, sur ce coup…

Reï : Comment ça je fais pas le poids ? non mais oh, je suis le trente septième, quand même !

Heero : Oui, mais moi je suis le premier, vois-tu.

Reï : ….

Duo : Ecoute, Reï… fais pas cette tête la , poussin ! C'est pas de ta faute si c'est sur Heero que je bave !

Reï : Puisque c'est comme ça, ben moi, j'arrête de baver sur toi, na !

Heero : Sage décision.

Touta : En fait, Duo a eu un problème, ni avec les mécanos, ni avec Heero, mais plutôt avec lui même, tu comprends…

Duo : T'insinues que je SUIS un problème ?

Yat : Euh, non, euh…

Bon, je t'en dis pas plus, tu verras au cours des chapitres !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1** : Reflexions nocturnes.

Lorsque Duo rentra, ce soir là, il était exténué.

_Putain de ms, je commence à saturer, moi. C'est quoi ce matos de daube? A croire qu'ils mettent tous leur budget dans les gundams, et pffuit pour les autres!_

Il s'assit sur la chaise. Et se dit pour la millième fois au moins qu'un canapé eût été un investissement judicieux.

Leurs cabines étaient certes aménagées dans le confort, mais c'était un confort plutôt pratique: tous le matériel était prévu pour optimiser l'espace, mais pour le reste... deux chaises, parce qu'ils étaient deux, un micro-onde, un mini frigo, une mini-machine à laver... évidemment, pas de salon. la cuisine faisait office de salle à manger, et on constatait encore une mini télé sur le micro-onde.

_Tout pour être heureux..._

Sauf que ce qu'il voulait, à l'instant, c'était vraiment un canapé. Un vieux, de préférence. Il avait constaté que le cuir usé était étonnamment complémentaire à ses vêtements, si bien que ça lui permettait de trouver une position confortable, sans glisser, et s'avachir sans penser à autre chose.

_Et je dois me contenter de cette chaise. Elle est moche, en plus..._

Il se demanda un instant si migrer vers sa chambre n'était pas une solution satisfaisante, mais il se souvient de l'aspect de son lit, qui évoquait largement la cellule monacale, et changea d'idée.

Il soupira.

_Ok, j'ai connu pire._

Mais là, ça devenait vraiment déprimant.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand Reï rentra à son tour. Celui-ci avait l'air soucieux, contrastant avec son habituelle bonne humeur.

Mais Duo ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de tendre ses lèvres quand le jeune homme se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Reï le contempla quelque seconde, puis murmura.

_- _Tu m'as l'air fatigué.

Duo acquiesça, en silence.

_Tu fais toujours ça. Quand t'as un problème, tu cherches quelque chose qui ne vas pas chez moi, comme pour te rassurer, te donner une autre raison de t'inquiéter, et d'oublier tes propres soucis._

- Moi aussi, je suis mort, là. Je vais me coucher...

Il sourit malicieusement.

- Mais si te prend l'envie de me rejoindre, je ne suis pas SI exténué que ça.

Duo lui lança un regard engageant, et le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Duo soupira. Finalement, il était bien sur sa chaise. Il posa sa tête contre la table, et continua sa réflexion.

Ce soir la, il ne rejoignit pas Reï dans sa chambre.

Celui-ci s'endormit sans même y faire attention.

Il pensait à la lettre. A l'ordre.

Il pensait à celui qui partageait sa vie depuis bientôt trois mois.

Mais ce n'était pas au beau jeune homme aguicheur au charme ravageur, mystérieux et attirant qu'il songeait.

Ce soir là, c'était Duo qui l'occupait.

Il se dit qu'il l'aimait.

Le lendemain, Reï trouva Duo devant son bol de chocolat, les yeux dans le vagues. Des yeux soulignés par des cernes impressionnantes.

- Me dit pas que t'es resté ici toute la nuit, quand même !

Il lui posait cette question pour la formalité, il savait très bien qu'il arrivait souvent à Duo de passer des nuits blanches sans rien faire d'autre que réfléchir.

Quelque chose que Reï évitait de faire, en général. Car quand on réfléchit trop, on fini par prendre un sacré risque. On finit par se poser des questions, et c'est souvent dangereux.

Les deux nuits précédentes du jeune homme en étaient la preuve : et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution satisfaisante.

Reï soupira.

Il s'assit en face de Duo et se servit du café.

- Je comprends pas comment tu peux faire pour rester au chocolat, Duo… Après tu t'étonnes de traîner ta carcasse toute la matinée ! Ok, c'est bon, le banco, mais bon le matin c'est pas top ça ne fait que prolonger ton demi sommeil, c'est doux, c'est chaud, c'est un peu comme ton lit tu vois…

Duo le laissa continuer son babillage. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne parlait que pour éviter le véritable sujet de conversation qui lui posait problème. Pour éviter le silence.

Il le savait, parce que ça restait sa technique favorite.

_Mais t'es moins doué que moi, Reï_

Son masque était imparfait. Il avait beau parler, ça sonnait faux. Son malaise était aisément perceptible.

Contrairement à Duo, qui arrivait toujours aussi bien à jouer l'insouciance alors qu'il avait envie de tout détruire. Ou simplement, à sourire lorsqu'il était au bord des larmes.

Mais Duo était Shinigami.

_Après tout, il n'y a jamais eu qu'une personne qui ait su me déjouer._

Ce n'était pas la piètre tentative de Reï qui allait le tromper.

_On n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire des grimaces._

Alors il attendit.

Il écouta, patiemment, les bavardages de Reï jusqu'à ce que celui ci se taise de lui même.

Il leva alors les yeux vers Duo.

-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Duo fronça les sourcils.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout à ça.

_Bon, c'est vrai que je m'attendais pas non plus à un « est-ce que tu m'aimes », mais bon._

Le jeune homme resta tout d'abord silencieux.

Il flairait le piège.

Parce que Reï savait pertinemment que Duo ne mentait jamais. S'il lui posait cette question, c'est qu'il s'attendait à une réponse sincère.

Sauf que Duo, cette réponse sincère, il n'était pas trop enclin à la lui donner, comme ça, de but en blanc.

Lui dire que non, il n'avait pas confiance.

_Ca jetterait un froid, là._

Lui dire qu'il n'avait confiance en personne.

_Sauf…_

Il soupira et choisit de détourner la question.

-De quelle confiance tu parles ?

Ce fut au tour de Reï de froncer les sourcils. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne se foutait pas de lui.

-Comment ça de quelle confiance ? Y'a plusieurs sortes de confiance pour toi ? Je veux savoir… si je te dis quelque chose, une décision que j'ai prise… Et que je te demande de ne pas me poser de question et de l'accepter, est-ce que tu me fera assez confiance pour croire que ça n'empêche pas que je t'aime, et que si je fais ce que je te dis, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune autre solution ?

Duo sourit intérieurement.

Reï avait détourné la question tout seul.

Maintenant, il pouvait répondre par l'affirmative, sans mentir.

-Alors oui, je te fais confiance.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Reï. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

-Je t'aime.

Le visage de Duo s'assombrit. Il n'aimait pas quand il lui disait ça.

Après tout, ils en avaient déjà parlé et… le sujet était censé être clos.

-Alors, c'est quoi, cette décision ?

Reï secoua la tête en riant.

-Je peux pas te le dire, je l'ai pas encore prise !

Il regarda l'heure, et son visage se décomposa.

-Merde, je suis à la bourre, ça m'apprendra à papoter comme ça le matin !

Duo l'interrogea, surpris.

-A la bourre pour quoi ? T'as un briefing ? Une nouvelle mission ?

Reï lui répondit, gêné.

-Non, euh… La routine, quoi… enfin… je sais pas, on verra, c'est rien d'important de toute façon.

Il sortit en vitesse, laissant Duo perplexe.

Duo ne mentait jamais, certes.

Mais il savait reconnaître un mensonge.

Il soupira.

Il avait vraiment l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur .

S'il remerciait intérieurement Reï de ne pas avoir posé la bonne question, il ne ressentait pas moins la culpabilité d'être incapable de lui faire confiance.

Ce qu'il lui demandait, là, ce n'était pas de la confiance. Au plus de l'estime.

Et Duo estimait Reï, sans problème.

Mais Duo n'avait confiance en personne hors de lui même.

_Sauf…_

Il repensa au sourire que le jeune homme lui avait offert après sa réponse.

Et se sentit dégueulasse.

_C'est pas du mensonge, ça, de jouer ainsi sur les mots ?_

Il pensa à ses yeux rieurs.

_Noirs._

Après tout, Reï était japonais.

Et les japonais, ils ont les yeux foncés.

_Sauf…_

Il se dit que c'était dommage.

Qu'il aurait bien voulu l'aimer.

(a suivre)

Reï : Je serais pas en train de me faire un peu couiller, si vous me pardonnez l'expression ?

Yat : Euh… non. Et pis t'as Duo alors te plains pas t'aurais pu te taper Wufeï, hein.

Feï : La justice voudrait que mon avis soit demandé, hé. (je trouve que Maxwell réfléchit beaucoup, c'est assez OOC)

Duo(chuchote) : Tais toi, Fifi, pas sur ce sujet, elle pourrait te ressortir ses cours de philo.

Yat : Je t'entends, Duo, mais faut pas s'inquiéter, je les ai brûlés, vois tu.

Heero(hors sujet) : J'aimerais quand même apparaître un peu, moi.

Reï : Eh, oh, toi, monsieur « sauf » t'embrouille assez la situation sans être là, alors, « nan mais oh là » (copyright Florinoir)

Yat : Je… euh… Reï, je veux pas te décevoir mais… je te rappelle que c'est un 1x2x1…

Reviews please !


	3. Briefing

**Auteur:** Yat, qui tente d'oublier la chaleur en écrivant, mais qui ne trompe personne.

**Titre:** Dual

**Disclamer:** Seul Reï est à moi… Reï? Hé, il est où?

Duo: La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se dirigeait vers la rivière avec une corde et une enclume.

Yat: … Pourquoi faire? C'est un nouveau sport ?

Duo: Bien sûr, mais juste un conseil, si tu tient à posséder ne serait-ce qu'un personnage, je te conseille de le rejoindre et de l'empêcher de pratiquer ce… sport.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Iriachan: Ben, la vla, la suite lol… faut remercier la canicule qui me pousse à m'enfermer chez moi de peur de rôtir sous la chaleur! Mais le pire, c'est que… il fait chaud chez moi aussi! Beu…

Youkai: Merci de ton autorisation lol! Tu crois que tu pourrais me l'envoyer genre, signée et tamponnée? comme ça je pourrai la montrer à mes profs, tenez, regardez, Youkai m'a autorisée à rendre mes devoirs en retard! Non? bou, tant pis, enfin voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant!

**Chapitre 2**: Briefing

Le jeune homme pesta.

Il était en retard.

Très en retard.

Pas que ça le changeait beaucoup de d'habitude, non, il n'était pas connu pour sa ponctualité.

Mais là, c'était quand même problématique.

C'était LE briefing.

Celui de J.

Celui où le projet allait lui être expliqué.

Mais aussi, sa dernière chance de se sortir de se pétrin.

Le matin même, il avait menti à Duo.

Il avait pris sa décision.

En fait, il l'avait prise depuis le début, inconsciemment.

Mais c'était cette nuit qu'il avait compris.

Il avait compris que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Duo dépassait même l'amour.

C'était de la dépendance.

Une autre sorte d'amour, peut-être.

Mais cette sorte là ne permettait pas qu'il vive éloigné de lui pendant une durée indéterminée.

Sans nouvelles. Dans l'incertitude.

Parce qu'il n'était pas un imbécile. Loin de là.

Ils savait très bien que leur relation, si elle était loin d'être à sens unique, n'en restait pas moins inégale.

Après tout, ils en avaient déjà discuté.

Mais J, c'était pas n'importe qui. Et les pilotes de Gundam, c'était quelque chose.

Le projet Dual devait avoir une importance stratégique énorme, pour qu'ils les réunissent à nouveau.

Ils n'avaient plus travaillés en équipe depuis... depuis le départ du pilote 02, selon les bruits qui couraient.

Mais c'était des bruits de couloirs.

Reï dévalait ces mêmes couloirs à l'instant, priant pour qu'un évènement imprévu ait retardé le briefing.

Un gros événement. Qui l'ait beaucoup retardé.

Il choisit de ne pas regarder sa montre.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle de briefing, il regretta un instant de ne pas être resté à papoter avec Duo.

A sécher, quoi.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un regard puisse être aussi transperçant.

Le professeur J était à la hauteur de sa réputation.

"37?"

Sa voix était coupante, et on sentait le reproche même pas dissimulé.

Reï jugea qu'il était plus judicieux de se taire, et inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

"Asseyez vous, vous resterez à la fin du briefing."

Reï s'exécuta.

Le professeur continua son explication, et le jeune homme regretta encore d'être aussi en retard. Ou d'être venu, c'est selon.

Car J était passé aux détails techniques. Son cauchemar.

Duo se moquait souvent de lui, à se sujet. Il était incapable de faire la moindre réparation sur son MS. Et de faire la distinction entre les différentes sortes d'engins.

En fait, il ne savait que piloter.

Mais là, il était bon.

Sauf que J semblait persister à définir comme essentielles les nouvelles capacité des machines.

Il se força donc à écouter.

«Le cockpit est donc constitué de deux chambres, distinctes, notez le bien. C'est là qu'on trouve la véritable spécificité de ces engins, et c'est pourquoi vous devrez faire un stage de pilotage. Que vous ayez l'habitude de piloter des Gundam ou…»

Il hésita, et prononça le dernier mot avec un mépris évident.

«ou des MS, ce mode de guidage est d'un nouveau genre, il vous sera donc nécessaire de vous y familiariser avant le démarrage de la mission. Vous aurez trois mois.»

Un petit blond pris alors la parole. Reï s'étonna. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'on puisse donner son avis ou critiquer, poser des questions à J ainsi, de but en blanc.

Mais le blondinet semblait assuré. Bien que méfiant.

«Avez vous inclu le zéro system dans ces nouveaux appareils? Si c'est le cas, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser cette mission, pour les raisons que vous savez.»

S'il ne connaissait pas le prof de réputation, Reï aurait juré qu'il avait eu un mouvement de recul presque imperceptible.

«Non, après délibération, nous avons décidé de ne pas l'utiliser dans le cadre de cet opération, au vu des différents… désagréments que nous avons subi lors des dernières tentatives. Nous réservons son développement à un projet ultérieur, je vous en ferait part.»

Le petit blond ne sembla qu'à moitié satisfait de cette réponse. Pourtant, il n'ajouta rien.

Quand J commença à expliquer le mode de consommation de carburant et les pourcentages des alliages de gundanium des appareils, Reï décrocha pour de bon.

Après tout, cette mission, il la ferait pas.

Même s'il en doutait de plus en plus.

Il se mit à observer les différents pilotes présents. Les G-boys, comme on avait coutume de les appeler, semblaient indifférents, presque avachis sur leur siège.

Reï s'attarda d'abord sur le blondinet qui était intervenu auparavant.

Il se dit qu'il cachait bien son jeu. Un visage d'ange, petit, de grands yeux clair et un léger sourire permanent sur ses lèvres. Mais la détermination, l'assurance de sa voix trahissait son statut. Le petit blond était un des chefs.

D'ailleurs, il ne semblait absolument pas impressionné par J.

Après quelques instants d'observation, il remarqua que, tout comme lui, le blond n'écoutait pas.

Il semblait bien plus intéressé par la conversation, discrète mais soutenue, qu'il tenait avec son voisin. Ou plutôt, à ce qu'il disait à son voisin, celui-ci ne paraissant pas bavard, se contentant de hocher la tête de temps à autre.

Ce pilote là paraissait plus réservé, mais avait dans ses yeux verts la même assurance que le blond. Enfin, dans son œil, car l'autre était caché par une mèche brune.

Reï fut interrompu dans son observation par un juron rageur.

«Schbeiker, arrête, Onna!»

Le problème fut que Reï n'était pas le seul à avoir été interrompu, et J ne semblait pas bien le prendre.

«05!»

Le-dit 05 se rassit, en pestant silencieusement.

Reï remarqua alors à quoi se livrait la voisine de ce dernier. Il se dit alors que finalement, les G-boys n'étaient pas exempts de faiblesses. La jeune fille faisait remonter son pied, déchaussé, contre la jambe du chinois qui changeait de couleur à vue d'œil, ce qui encourageait la fille dans son entreprise.

Reï se dit qu'elle était jolie.

Mais les G-boys étaient des garçons, et il s'étonna de voir qu'il n'y en avait que trois.

Il restait encore une jeune fille, à l'écart, qui paraissait tendue, sur les nerfs. Il devina qu'il devait s'agir d'une nouvelle, comme lui.

Il manquait donc deux pilotes de Gundam.

Si l'absence de 02 était explicable, où plutôt prévisible, il se demanda quel était le dernier pilote manquant.

Il supposa que le petit blond était 01. Son assurance lui paraissait digne du soldat parfait, et il semblait bien au courant.

Même si son apparence était plutôt étonnante.

Reï dû s'avouer qu'il était un peu déçu.

Mais il se rappela qu'il allait refuser cette mission.

Il se le répéta, encore, comme pour s'en convaincre à nouveau.

Il se dit que finalement, il s'était pris la tête pour rien, qu'après tout, J n'avait aucune crédibilité: on discutait, on se faisait du pied pendant son briefing.

Même s'il faisait peur, avec ses yeux bioniques.

Même si les moyens qu'ils avaient mis dans la réalisation de ces nouvelles machines dépassait son entendement.

Il fut sorti de sa réflexion par une nouvelle remarque du blond.

«Si j'ai bien compris, ce projet signifie qu'on…»

Il hésita brièvement, à la surprise de Reï.

«qu'on abandonne le projet Gundam?»

Le professeur J ne répondit pas.

Il se contenta de fixer le blond.

Ce fut un autre homme, que Reï n'avait pas remarqué, qui hocha la tête.

«C'est encore à l'étude, mais ce projet est plutôt en continuité avec le projet Gundam. Nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire quant à vos machines. Nous savons à quel point vous y tenez.»

A ces mots, J leva ses étranges yeux au ciel.

Pourtant, Quatre sembla prêter plus d'importance aux paroles du nouveau. Il lui répondit respectueusement.

«Merci, professeur G»

Reï s'intéressa à l'homme qui avait pris la parole.

Celui-ci paraissait fatigué, vieux. Las.

Et il avait une coupe en forme de champignon.

Mais il semblait être plus considéré que son collègue, tous les manèges ayant cessé durant sa brève intervention.

Mais reprirent évidemment de plus belle lorsque J reprit la parole.

Lorsque enfin il finit, Reï se rappela qu'il été censé rester.

Il sentit une certaine crainte l'envahir.

Comment tourner la chose?

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire de but en blanc : bien, prof, tout est ok, j'adore votre projet mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous annoncer que je me casse, à plus.

Il sourit à cet idée.

Duo aurait été capable de le faire.

Mais il n'était pas Duo.

J s'avança vers lui.

«Je tiens à vous faire part de ma déception, il m'avait pourtant semblé avoir été pressant, ce n'est pas une de vos opérations de routine.»

Le jeune homme sentit la colère l'envahir. Après tout, ils avaient encore perdu deux hommes dans l'opération de routine de la semaine précédente.

Mais il jugea que ce n'était pas le moment d'envoyer son poing dans la face de son vis à vis.

«Evidemment, vous n'étiez pas là lors du début, vous avez donc raté des informations essentielles. Demandez à un de vos partenaires de vous faire un bref récapitulatif, vous recevrez de toute façon un dossier précisant les données qui vous ont été transmises aujourd'hui.»

Reï tenta alors, hésitant.

«Professeur, pour des raisons personnelles, je…»

Mais J le devança.

«Il ne vous est pas permis de refuser cette mission. Vous vous êtes engagé dans la résistance, on vous en a dit les règles. Vous avez pris cette décision, est je suis au regret de vous dire qu'elle est irrévocable.

J'imagine qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler la confidentialité de ce projet. Vous pouvez disposer.»

Reï se détourna, et eu un haut-le-cœur.

La résistance? C'avait été la résistance au temps ou la seule lutte était le terrorisme, les gundams. Maintenant, c'était presque une armée.

Il sorti de la salle et s'appuya sur le mur.

Là, c'était sûr.

Il allait partir.

C'était irrévocable, comme l'avait agréablement fait remarqué J.

Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

Et soupira.

Il sentit alors une présence, et releva la tête.

Le petit blond se tenait devant lui, debout.

Reï se releva rapidement.

«G m'a dit de te mettre au courant de ce que tu as raté. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas long… T'es le pilote trente-sept, c'est ça? Reï Izumi?»

Reï acquiesça en silence. Il était quand même un peu impressionné, même s'il avait du mal à l'avouer.

Mais le sourire chaleureux du blond le mit en confiance.

Il avait vraiment une bouille angélique.

Et il semblait maîtriser la situation.

Mais ce qui convainquit Reï de lui faire confiance, c'est qu'il était sympathique.

Il lui sourit.

Si Duo avait vu ça, il aurait secoué la tête.

Envieux, peut-être.

Parce qu'il était incapable d'accorder ainsi sa confiance.

Tu es naïf, Reï.

Mais n'était-ce pas aussi cette naïveté qui l'avait poussé vers lui?

Le blond tendit la main à Reï.

«Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner. Zéro Quatre.»

(à suivre)

Quatre: C'est vrai, n'empèche, que j'ai de la prestance…

Tro… (traduction:il est en mode zéro-system, c'est ça?)

Heero: Nan, mais j'en ai marre, là! Non seulement j'apparais toujours pas, mais en plus Quatre me pique ma place de first!

Yat: Mais non, mais non, que vas-tu penser, voyons… c'est un 1x2x1, je te rappelle… Tu le sens pas, là, le 1x2x1?

Zechs(qui débarque, car il s'ennuie le pauvre petit prince): Je ne voudrais pas casser ton délire, mais déjà les premiers chapitres ils passaient difficilement pour du 1x2x1, mais là, c'est plus possible! Il n'y a ni Heero, ni Duo dans ce chapitre, t'essaies d'avoir qui?

Yat(ne trouve rien à répondre) : … 

Reviews, pliz!


	4. le pilote fantome?

**Auteur **: Yat

**Titre **: Dual

**Disclamer**: Sont pas à moi, sauf Reï, mais étant donné que j'ai tendance à un peu mettre Reï au premier plan, on peut faire une approximation et dire que bon, tous les persos m'appartiennent, dans cette fic ?

Heero : D'accord.

Quatre : Eh, tu peut parler, toi, je te rappelle que t'es toujours pas dans la fic, alors tu prends pas de risque !

**Pairing**1x2x1 (non, je ne me dédirais pas ! Comment ça pas crédible ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Youkai : Bah, en fait, comment dire… (merde, Yat, t'es dans la merde, là… comment lui avouer que Heero, ben il est toujours pas dans ce chapitre… euh, c'est dur là…) Bon, et bien, Youkai, vois tu, euh… Heero, il est là, mais… de manière transcendentale, voilà. Heero : Tu veux dire que je suis Dieu ? Duo : Non, Dieu, c'est moi. (mais dans quel pétrin je me fourre moi ?) Bon, ben sur ces reflexions forts philosophiques, je… Duo : Eh, non mais tu vas pas partir comme ça nan ? Tu dois nous départager maintenant ! Yat : Oh, euh, mais qui voilà, n'est_-_ce pas… réléna, comme ça me fait plaisir ! (ou comment les faire fuir rapidement et efficacement) Au fait, j'attends ton papier lol, il me le faut avant la rentrée, vite !

Florinoir : Nan… c'est vrai, c'est toi, tu es Alain Delon ? Mon dieu, Alain Delon lit des fics Yaoi ! Oo (commence à s'imaginer Alain Delon –jeune, naturellement_-_ en compagnie de bishonens qui font des… mm je m'égare.) Quatre : Et évidemment que je suis le meilleur ! non mais ! Yat : C'est pas pasque t'as la vedette encore dans ce chap qu'il faut passer en mode –je_-_n'en_-_peux_-_plus de_-_ma_-_gueule_-_ … t'es déjà assez effrayant comme ça en zéro system, en rajoute pas !

Caramelon Mwahahahahaha ! Je l'avais jamais entendue celle_-_ci… piquée de la tarentule ? Oo étrange ! Bon, je suis désolée, je tue pas encore Reï dans ce chap… Reï : comment ça pas ENCORE ? Yat : Shut. En fait j'imaginais un ptit truc pour ce que je vais faire de lui (passe en mode je_-_suis_-_dans_-_mes_-_fantasmes_-_bizarre_-_do_-_not_-_disturb) Reï : J'ai peur. Yat : Mais non, mais non. Ce sera certes sadique à souhait, mais bon, c'est la routine, quoi. Reï : Mais non ! Tu m'a crée naïf ! Ca se peut pas, d'abord ! Yat : Si, si. Et pis au pire, si ça marche pas… La fille qu'on connaît pas : Je refuse d'être mêlée à vos histoires tordues. Yat : Bof, z'êtes pas marrant. Duo, je suis sûre que toi ça te plairait, nan ? Duo : Bien sûr, euh, ce sera fait dans la mesure du possible, maître… Reï : Non mais attends tu lui a fait quoi pour qu'il te lèche les bottes comme ça ? Yat : Ah, t'as pas remarqué ? Je tiens Heero en otage depuis le début de la fic, d'où son absence et… le coté conciliant de Duo. D'ailleurs, si t'étais un peu intelligent, t'aurais profité de ce moment de répis que je t'offre, pasque quand j'aurais lâché Heero, ben… T'aurai_-_je crée stupide ? Reï (dans sa barbe): Dieu créa l'homme à son image…

Touta Euh… ben… toujours pas d'Heero ? Sorry… Mais ils en parlent un peu, ça compte, hein ? nan ? Au moins, Reï souffre pas… (Se pose des questions existentielles : Pas de souffrances, pas de pairings, mais à quoi sert ce chapitre ?) Bonne lecture !

Naïa : La vla, la suite ! J'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de ce que t'attendais…

Bonne lecture !

(eh, vous savez quoi ? c'est un chap plutôt long, cette fois !... euh, pour moi je veux dire)

Reï le regarda quelques secondes, abasourdi.

Il saisit sa main tendue avec un temps de retard.

_-_Ah, euh, enchanté.

Quatre se demanda ce que pouvait bien avoir le jeune homme.

Il ressentait sa confusion.

C'était étrange, il n'avait pas l'habitude de susciter une telle réaction chez les gens.

En fait, il les apaisait, généralement. Involontairement, bien sûr.

Sauf pour Trowa.

Mais là, il avait renoncé à comprendre.

Non, vraiment, la confusion qu'il percevait chez le pilote 37 était troublante.

_-_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il mit dans sa voix toute la sollicitude qu'il put. Il connaissait le pouvoir particulièrement efficace qu'elle avait sur les gens.

La confiance qu'il inspirait.

Et il savait en jouer.

Oh, bien sûr, Quatre n'était pas un odieux manipulateur. En réalité, c'était souvent inconsciemment et spontanément qu'il rassurait les gens.

Mais le quatrième pilote n'était pas non plus un ange.

Ou alors, c'était un ange perspicace.

Et Reï tomba dans le piège.

Comme tous les autres.

Il sourit à nouveau, embarrassé.

_-_ Non, tout va bien, c'est juste que… je vous avais pris pour 01, en fait.

Il acheva sa phrase en hésitant.

Et Quatre éclata de rire.

_-_ Je vois. C'est pas vraiment le cas, quoique ça me fasse plaisir.

Il reprit son sérieux, et ajouta.

_-_ Si ça te dit, viens prendre le thé chez moi, je t'expliquerais tout…

Après réflexion, il ajouta.

_-_ Enfin, y'a pas grand_-_chose mais bon. G avait l'air d'y tenir.

Reï répondit sans hésiter.

_-_ Ok, pas de problème.

_-_ Il faut que je passe au hangar d'abord. J'ai quelque chose à dire à Cassie… c'est elle qui s'occupe de Sandrock en ce moment, avec cette nouvelle mission, j'ai pas trop le temps.

Reï hésita, puis finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_-_ C'est votre femme ? Et Sandrock, c'est votre fils ?

Quatre écarquilla les yeux, puis éclata de rire à nouveau.

En reprenant son souffle, il murmura difficilement.

_-_ Tu peux me tutoyer… Non, c'est pas ma femme… c'est ma mécano, enfin celle de mon Gundam ! Sandrock, c'est le nom de mon Gundam.

_-_ Oh. Ton Gundam.

Quatre cru un instant déceler quelque chose de presque religieux dans le ton du jeune homme.

_-_ Ben oui. En fait…

Il hésita.

_-_ Bon, je pense que je peux te le dire étant donné que t'es déjà au courant du projet, j'ai une mission demain, de repérage autour de la base alpha, on a capté des signaux suspects par là, il faut vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun danger avant le démarrage des opérations. Ce serait catastrophique.

_-_Ah… Tu sais où elle est, alors. La base alpha.

_-_ Oui. Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut préparer Sand. Surtout reconfigurer les codes d'accès, ils ont changé, j'ai pas utilisé mon Gundam depuis au moins trois semaines.

Ils prirent donc le chemin des hangars.

Après plusieurs dédales, plusieurs ascenseurs, plusieurs mots de passe, Reï se dit que décidément, il ne connaissait pas la base.

Cette impression fut renforcée lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hangar n°1.

Le hangar prévu pour les Gundams.

Reï se demanda comment c'était possible de construire une salle avec un plafond si haut.

Mais surtout, comment pouvait_-_on piloter une telle machine.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait déjà vu des Gundams.

De loin.

Dans la folie de la bataille.

Mais en contempler un, à ses pieds, immobile c'était autre chose.

Quatre dit sobrement.

_-_ Voilà Sandrock.

Il ajouta, voyant une femme d'une quarantaine d'années s'avancer vers eux.

_-_Tu m'excuses, je vais parler à Cassie, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il s'éloigna, et entama une conversation animée avec la femme, lui montrant ça et là des zones de son Gundams.

Etant trop loin, Reï ne put suivre les paroles et les recommandations du blond.

Il ne put tout de même s'empêcher de remarquer que celui_-_ci était passionné.

Le jeune homme se mit à observer autour de lui.

Et remarqua quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention.

Il n'y avait pas que Sandrock dans ce hangar. Un autre Gundam se tenait, dans l'autre coin.

Mais autant Sandrock l'avait impressionné, autant celui_-_ci le fit frissonner.

Ce n'était pas la même puissance qui s'en dégageait.

Sandrock avait été conçu pour le combat, certes.

Mais celui_-_ci avait été conçu pour la mort.

Rien d'autre.

Et il paraissait infiniment plus dévastateur.

Il resta un bon moment à le contempler, fasciné.

Quand Quatre revint, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

_-_ C'est le Gundam de 01, ça ?

Le pilote 04 se tourna dans la direction que lui indiquait Reï.

_-_ Oh.

Il secoua la tête.

_-_ Non. Wing est blanc.

Et ce Gundam était définitivement noir.

_-_ A qui appartient_-_il, alors ?

Il hésita.

_-_ A 05 ?

_-_ Non. Et pas à Trowa non plus Trowa, c'est 03, c'était celui qui était à coté de moi tout à l'heure. Il faudrait que je te présente les autres, en fait… Il y a Hilde, aussi.

Il marqua une pause.

Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il s'exclama.

_-_ Bon, on va le prendre, ce thé ?

Reï acquiesça.

Mais le Gundam noir restait dans son esprit.

Il se dit qu'il devait appartenir au pilote 02.

Encore ce fameux 02.

Une légende… Un symbole.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était encore l'époque où le projet Gundam était plus où moins confidentiel.

Si les gens de la base avaient échafaudé théories sur théories, c'était plutôt dû à l'absence de numéro deux. On avait parlé des pilotes 03, 04, 05, du pilote 01.

Mais jamais d'un éventuel 02.

Ca avait de quoi exciter les curiosités, non ?

On l'appelait le pilote fantôme, celui qui n'existait pas mais qui brillait par sa non existence.

Les plus superstitieux croyaient en une prophétie qui disait que lui seul pouvait amener la fin de la Guerre.

D'autres disaient qu'il était la mort, que 01 avait pactisé avec lui, et qu'en échange il restait pour toujours auprès de lui sous la forme d'un vide. D'un saut.

Les plus terres à terre disaient simplement qu'il avait trahis.

Si on avait interrogé Quatre sur le sujet, il aurait sûrement répondu tristement que non, il n'avait pas trahi. 02 était celui qui était parti.

En _le_ laissant.

_-_ Bah, qu'est_-_ce que t'as, ça fait trois minutes que tu restes comme ça les yeux dans le vide….

L'empathe sourit.

Il aimait beaucoup la simplicité, la franchise de son nouveau coéquipier.

_-_Non, c'est rien, excuse moi. Je me demandais juste quand Heero allait arriver.

Reï marqua une pause, puis commença, enthousiaste.

_-_ C'est vrai qu'il est un peu indispensable, après tout, c'est le soldat parfait et…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard interrogateur que lui lançait Quatre.

_-_ Nani ?

_-_ D'où tu sors cette expression ?

Reï sourit.

_-_ Que crois tu, vous êtes des légendes, parmi nos forces… surtout lui. C'est un peu une sorte de propagande, pour nous donner du courage, une sorte d'idéal, tu vois. Les G_-_boys, vous êtes des modèles…

Quatre éclata de rire.

_-_ J'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point là ! Et le soldat parfait, c'est le nom que vous donnez à Heero ?

_-_ Oui, je ne sais pas comment c'est parti…

_Duo, t'es au courant que ton expression favorite a fait le tour de la base ?_

_-_ C'est vrai que ça me fait bizarre de vous rencontrer en vrai, vous étiez un peu immatériels, des sortes d'icônes tu vois… Et t'entendre appeler 01 Heero tout court, c'est vachement déstabilisant !

_-_Tu sais, ça reste un être humain après tout !

_Même s'il m'arrive parfois d'en douter, à présent._

_-_ Ah ouais, et il est comment ? Si c'est pas indiscret… Je suis pressé de le connaître moi !

Quatre hésita.

_-_Eh bien… il est spécial.

Quatre chercha les mots qui convenaient.

/ Un glaçon ! Ce mec est un glaçon ! Non mais t'as vu ça, Quatre ? C'est le pôle Nord ! Et le Sud aussi ! Et l'Himalaya tant qu'on y est ! Et, euh… tout ce qui est froid et dur quoi… Attend, mais ça va pas être possible, là… comment veulent_-_ils que je sois son partenaire ! Ils veulent d'un Shinigami dépressif ou quoi ! … Tu crois qu'il est humain ? Si tu veux mon avis, il l'ont formaté ou un truc du genre… tu voit, c'est une sorte d'ordinateur calculateur équipé d'un processeur hyper puissant qui… bon, j'exagère, mais c'est tout proche ! Remarque, avec J comme mentor, c'est pas étonnant…/

_-_ Il va sûrement te paraître un peu froid, je pense

_-_ Ah bon ?

_-_ Oui, il est pas très sociable, en fait.

_-_ Tu veux dire que c'est un ours bourru ?

Quatre sourit légèrement à l'image mentale d'un Heero_-_ours_-_grogneur, puis secoua la tête.

_-_ Non, c'est pas vraiment ça.

/ _-_T'as pas vu Heero, Quat_-_Chan ?

_-_Non. Pas depuis qu'il est rentré. Il doit être dans votre chambre. Je pense pas qu'il en soit sorti.

Hésitation

_-_ C'était dur, cette fois_-_ci.

Hochement de tête compréhensif.

_-_hmm.

_-_ Vas le voir… Il a fermé la porte, mais je pense que toi il te laissera entrer.

Sourire amusé.

_-_Après tout, c'est aussi ma chambre… merci Quat_-_chan./

Reï grimaça.

_-_ Je vois le genre. Je pense pas qu'on va si bien s'entendre, en fait.

_-_ Oh, c'est pas si sûr ! Parfois, on a des surprises…

_Oui, des surprises… Mais est-ce que c'était si surprenant que ça, finalement ?_

/ _-_Hee_-_chan ! Tu me passes les pancakes siltoplait ?

Mine choupi.

_-_ Hn.

_-_Tiens, et le sirop d'érable aussi, pendant que…

_-_ Hn.

_-_ Et pis le lait si ça te der…

_-_ Baka.

_-_ Moi aussi je t'adore Hee_-_chan !

_-_ Hn. /

_-_ Ah. Ben on verra, alors.

Quatre regarda le jeune homme.

Il avait quelque chose qui lui était familier.

Son intonation ? Son vocabulaire ?

Mais il aurait été incapable de dire à qui il lui faisait penser.

Il était joyeux. Optimiste. Ne se prenait pas la tête.

Quatre soupira intérieurement.

Il allait falloir faire attention.

_-_ Enfin, je te donne quand même un conseil. Ne sois pas vexé par son… attitude.

_-_ Tu veux dire qu'il soit froid ? Non, mais c'est pas grave, ça, on sera pas pote et puis tant pis !

_-_ Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Quatre chercha ses mots.

_-_ Il va te… jauger. Dès le premier regard. Dès tes premières paroles.

Il se demanda comment expliquer ça. Après tout, c'était plus une impression diffuse qu'une véritable constatation.

_-_ Il va… évaluer tes capacités. En tant que pilote. Soldat. Objectivement.

_-_ Bah oui, mais c'est normal, ça, non ?

Quatre sourit.

_-_ Oui, dans le principe, mais j'en connais pas mal qui ont fait une dépression après avoir travaillé avec Heero. Il faut bien garder à l'esprit que quel que soit le résultat de son examen, son attitude ne sera pas du mépris.

_-_ Manquerait plus que ça !

_-_ Ce n'est pas de l'orgueil. Ni rien d'approchant. Il ne te juge pas toi. Je crois qu'on peut même dire qu'il n'en a rien à faire. Pour lui, tu ne seras qu'une somme d'aptitudes, d'atouts, de faiblesses.

Il se dit qu'il ne rendait pas justice à Heero en parlant comme ça.

_-_ Enfin, au début, quoi. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est quand même un humain.

_Grâce à qui, hein ?_

_-_ Enfin, je suis pas mauvais en tant que soldat non plus. Faut pas exagérer.

Le blond secoua la tête.

_-_ Ce mec est le soldat parfait, Reï. Et ça c'est pas qu'une légende. Je combat à ses cotés depuis, oh, depuis longtemps… Et je n'ai jamais connu qu'une personne qui lui soit comparable. Sans vouloir te vexer, quelle que soit ta valeur, je ne pense pas que ce soit ton cas.

Reï acquiesça en silence.

_-_ Trowa, Wufeï et moi, on a le même niveau, même si ce n'est pas dans les mêmes domaines.

Il fallait bien des numéros, alors… Mais Heero n'est pas 01 pour rien.

Le jeune asiatique éclata d'un rire nerveux.

_-_ Eh, arrête, je vais finir par stresser moi, encore plus qu'avant !

_-_ bah, c'est pas la peine, ça se passera bien ne t'inquiète pas !

Pour détourner le jeune homme de l'anxiété qui avait commencé à se manifester chez lui, le petit blond détourna la conversation.

_-_ Tu veux manger ici ? Je dois avoir deux trois petites choses…

Reï sourit, et accepta de bon cœur.

Décidemment, il appréciait de plus en plus le pilote 04.

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient un plat pré cuisiné, la seule nourriture qu'on trouvait sur la base, Quatre commença à expliquer la mission à Reï.

_-_ Le projet Dual, c'est décisif, au stade où nous sommes. Ils ont mis une grosse partie du budget dedans, pour concevoir et construire les nouveaux mobiles.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils ont de particulier, ces mobiles ? J'ai vaguement entendu J parler d'un cockpit divisé, mais à part ça…

_-_ Justement, elle est là l'originalité. Ces mobiles, contrairement aux MS traditionnels où même aux Gundams se pilotent à deux. C'est sur ça que se base le système, et c'est ce qui va être dur à assimiler. Je sais pas pour toi, mais nous, on a toujours plus ou moins travaillé seuls. Même si on est une équipe, chacun compte avant tout sur soi_-_même. Piloter à deux, c'est avant tout avoir une confiance presque aveugle en son partenaire.

Reï se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Duo le matin même.

De ses hésitations.

Etait_-_ce si dur de faire confiance ?

Après les paroles de Quatre, il commençait sérieusement à douter.

_-_ Je… Je connais personne, moi.

Quatre pris une mine soucieuse.

_-_Oui. C'est pour ça que je me demande si c'était une bonne idée, finalement. Pas le projet en lui_-_même, mais de faire venir des effectifs de plusieurs bases, ne se connaissant ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Ils auraient dû au moins prendre les pilotes par deux, je ne sais pas. Y'a quelqu'un dans ton entourage qui aurait pu faire l'affaire ?

Reï secoua la tête doucement.

_-_ Non. On a perdu beaucoup de monde, récemment, et… ils sont tous plus où moins inexpérimentés, dans mon secteur. Ou alors ils ont une famille. Y'en a beaucoup des comme ça. On a envie de leur dire, mais rentrez chez vous, mais qu'est_-_ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Quand on est là, on y est, et on peut plus rien y faire.

Quatre ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais vu ça sous cet angle. Il est vrai qu'il bénéficiait de nombreux privilèges, par son nom et par son statut. Et puis, il n'avait jamais pensé à abandonner.

Mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'être prisonnier. Il savait que s'il voulait raccrocher, il le ferait sans beaucoup de problèmes.

_Après tout, c'est pas ce que t'as fait, toi ?_

_-_ Enfin, je dis ça, mais… j'ai pas l'impression que même avec une famille ils aient pu refuser cette mission. Ils ont fait leur choix de pilote, et puis c'est tout. S'il n'y en avait pas de mon équipe, c'est tout simplement qu'ils ne devaient pas correspondre aux critères. J m'a très bien fait comprendre qu'il m'était impossible de refuser cette mission.

Quatre le regarda, surpris.

_-_ Tu voulais refuser la mission ? Pourquoi ? T'as une famille, ou quelque chose qui te retient ?

Reï rougit légèrement.

_-_ Oui, je… j'ai un ami. Je veux pas le laisser, et surtout pas sans lui expliquer. J'aurais l'impression de le trahir.

Il marqua une pause, puis ajouta.

_-_ Je l'aime, tu vois. Et j'en suis dépendant. Je sais pas comment je vais pouvoir faire sans lui.

Quatre le regarda, attristé. Il lui dit doucement.

_-_ Mais J a raison. Cette mission est vraiment… spéciale. Maintenant que tu sais de quoi il s'agit, en plus… Si tu persistais à vouloir refuser, ils seraient dans l'obligation de… t'isoler. Et le problème serait le même.

Reï soupira.

Il n'y avait donc aucune issue.

_-_ Maintenant, il faut te dire que plus vite ce sera terminé, plus vite tu pourras rentrer et le rejoindre.

Quatre ajouta d'un air enthousiaste.

_-_ Et puis, si t'as été choisit par J, c'est que t'était un bon, non ? Alors te fais pas de souci ! Les Mads ont réuni les sept meilleurs pilotes de nos forces, on ne peut qu'expédier l'affaire, et en finir avec cette sale guerre.

Il ajouta d'un ton plus doux.

_-_ Nous, on ne demande même pas la paix. Juste la fin de la guerre.

Reï s'étonna.

_-_ Les sept meilleurs ? Mais y'a pas un petit problème, là ?

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ T'as pas dit que la mission se faisait par équipe de deux ? Avec sept pilotes, on aura un problème, là…. Il est où le dernier ?

Quatre se mit brusquement sur la défensive, inconsciemment.

Il hésita, chercha ses mots.

_-_ Oui, il… manque quelqu'un. Mais… c'est compliqué, on sait pas trop comment ça va se passer en fait. On ne sait même pas s'il va venir, ou pas. On verra bien, mais…

_-_ Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait être empêché de venir ? Il est en mission, c'est ça ?

_-_ Non, c'est… Il pourrait refuser, tout simplement. Ne pas vouloir.

Reï s'indigna.

_-_ Mais je croyais que…

_-_ C'est différent. C'est différent, vraiment.

Il ajouta, pensif.

_-_ S'il refusait, il ferait preuve d'égoïsme, c'est sûr. Et c'est très certainement ce qui va arriver.

Mais en aucun cas nous ne pourrions lui en vouloir

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, et il murmura, plus pour lui_-_même que pour Reï qui pourtant l'écoutait attentivement.

_-_ Il y a des fois où le bourreau souffre plus que la victime.

(à suivre)

Alors, c'est plus long, nan ?

Reviews, reviews !


	5. Je ne veux pas revivre ainsi

**Auteur **: Yat ah, euh, non, c'est plus Yat, c'est plutôt un espèce de corps caféiné qui se traîne nerveusement à la recherche d'un pan de sa vie dénué d'équations différentielles et de nombres complexes unitaires. (en vain)

**Titre **: Dual

**Note : **Haha ! Le vlà, le vlà ! Perfect soldier is back !

**Note2 **: Vous vous en foutez certainement mais j'en ai maarre des maths. En encore plus de la physique. En aussi des sciences industrielles. Et aussi… J'arrète.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Caramelon Meuh non hee-chan il a pas la grosse tête ! Tout au plus les chevilles qui enflent…. Mais est-ce de sa faute s'il est parfait, hein ? C'est dur à porter, la perfection ! Moi-même, ça me pèse, des fois…. Comment ça ? Me pendre ? Ah, euh… pour plus tard, ok ? Sinon, pour tes petites hypothèses, et bien je dois avouer que c'est assez juste en général, sauf pour le diamètre crânien d'Heero mais bon… Par contre, Dudule il est pas coupable, euh, il a fait un choix quoi enfin bon, vlà quoi, euh, je m'enfonce moi, à vouloir les défendre… En fait, ce qui est sûr, c'est la pancarte ! Ben oui, faut pas non plus que Rei soit un super bon pilote sinon Heero n'aura pas d'excuse pour le mépriser !

Kaory Hé bien, ça se dessine dans ce chapitre et disons que le contact est pour le prochain ! je vais enfin pouvoir assumer mon 1x2x1 ! Déjà, Heero y est, dans celui là, c'est déjà bien quand on compare aux précédents, pasque c'était le grand absent du truc le ptit Hee-chan !

Naïa : Eh, eh, ne meure pas ! Je veux pas qu'on me traîne en justice pour assassinat de lectrice intempestifs !... De toutes façons, je nierai tout ! Et oui, ma mauvaise foi est des plus efficaces…

Youkai Ben oui il est là le hee-chan ! Comme tu peux le voir je le distille, mais les choses rares ne sont-elles pas les meilleures ? Quand il sera là complètement, qu'est-ce qu'il restera à désirer ? Ah ? Un lemon ? Oui, bon, vu sous cet angle….

.oOMichaOo. : Bah, je continue sur ma lancée, encore un chapitre de 9 pages, bouh, je m'épate moi-même ! Enfin, faut pas trop s'y habituer, ça va pas durer… la flemme est incrustée dans mon être, ça part pas même avec du k2r…

Sailor Sayuri : Euh, pas taper, pas taper… Mais c'est quoi cette violence, d'abord ! Sache qu'on ne résout pas les problèmes par la violence, c'est mal ! Duo : Ah bon ? Mais c'est efficace au moins… Heero : Hn Quatre : Mais non, peace and love ! Yat : Oui, tous avec quatre sauvons les ours blanc, les panthères, le coléoptères à poils laineux ! Et aussi les autrices menacés ! Mais continue à crier, par contre, ça motive … Et vlà la suite !

Florinoir Ben, oui, il m'en faut, du courage, pour la suite… plaignez moi, plaignez moi ! Non, à part ça, je vois pas pourquoi vous vous en prenez tous à Dudule c'est pas sa faute s'il se fait des remise en question existentielles, d'abord… Duo : C'est parce qu'Hee-chan il est pas là, alors, évidemmment, c'est la victime… Honteux.

Tchaye : Beuh, pleure pas ! Ca arrive, ça arrive ! le 1x2x1 est proche, croyons en l'avenir ! C'est vrai que j'ai essayé d'un peu approfondir les sentiments de Duo, mais je me demande s'il reste fdèle au personnage… En fait, c'est surtout dans ce chapitre qu'il est au centre ! Ah, tortures mentales…

Shali Maxwell : Ah ben comme qui dirait le hasard fait bien les choses… (oh là là j'ai honte d'en arriver à ce point de lieu commun mais que veux tu j'ai le cerveau à plat c'est pas ma faute…) La confrontation arrive, c'est au prochain chapitre, et si ça peut te faire plaisir, ma tendance sadique me pousse à en faire prendre plein la gueule aux perso, ah, bon, c'était pas positif, ça, bon… euh, mm, tout va bien se passer !

Rena : Merci, voilà la suite, je suis désolée si ça ne va pas vite mais j'ai tendance à focaliser mon attention déjà défaillante sur les maths et la beauté, euh, phénoménale qui s'en dégage…

Syt the evil angel : Pourquoi c'est toujours dudule qui fait les conneries ? Ah, hein, c'est pas croyable ça ! … Bon, d'accord, c'est un peu probable que c'est de sa faute. Très probable. Mais si on calcule l'écart type de… Yat, une corde.

**Chapitre 5 : je ne veux pas revivre ainsi**

Lorsque son réveil indiqua onze heure dix neuf, Duo Maxwell se dit qu'il était peut être temps d'aller travailler. Après tout, il devait pointer, et il tenait à être payé ce mois ci.

Il allait encore devoir rester jusqu'à des heures impossibles à faire semblant d'effectuer un boulot terminé depuis des lustres, pour pouvoir comptabiliser des heures de travail qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu passer chez lui tant elles étaient inutiles.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout, s'il était rapide.

Très rapide.

Il enfila un Tee-shirt noir, et le bas d'une combinaison de mécano.

La veste n'était pas nécessaire, il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi on lui avait fourni un équipement qui aurait à la limite pu être utile dans des conditions atmosphériques défavorables, mais qui n'avait pas lieu d'être dans une base où la température était soigneusement maîtrisée et maintenue à la même valeur toute l'année.

Mais il avait renoncé à comprendre les mécanismes de l'administration des forces rebelles.

Et puis, il avait tenu à ne bénéficier d'aucun privilège.

Il avait même refusé les avancements et promotions que lui proposaient ses différents chefs d'équipe successifs qui constataient tous avec effarement l'incroyable efficacité de ce mystérieux jeune homme natté.

Il voulait rester mécano.

En bas.

Surtout ne pas monter.

Car prendre le risque de monter, même un petit peu, c'était envisager de se rapprocher imperceptiblement de ce qu'il avait fui avec tant d'amertume.

Oui, mécano, c'était bien.

Et il avait appris à apprécier l'incroyable utilité de ces hommes, pas au niveau des projets Gundams, car les G-boys avaient toujours réparé leurs appareils eux-mêmes, mais dans le bon fonctionnement des forces traditionnelles, revêtant un importance comparable à celle des pilotes.

Non, il était loin de se sentir inutile.

Et chassait violemment l'idée qu'il pouvait l'être encore plus lorsqu'elle venait le torturer.

Il débarqua donc, détendu bien que légèrement fatigué de sa nuit blanche qui n'était pourtant que la deuxième de la semaine, parmi ses équipiers dans le hangar numéro 14 bis.

Ceux-ci le saluèrent, habitués à ses horaires peu communs. Il était de notoriété publique que Duo Maxwell était bien plus efficace la nuit.

En tout cas, quand il était seul.

Car la notion de nuit était assez approximative dans la base qui baignait continuellement dans une lumière constante et artificielle.

Parfois, il regrettait les colonies, et la Terre, aussi.

Mais il ne savait pas quoi regretter.

A chaque fois qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, il était sur le point d'abandonner.

Car il ne se souvenait plus que vaguement de ce pour quoi il travaillait.

Ce n'était plus que des mots.

Des concepts, des valeurs creuses.

Mais ce n'était plus un souvenir, une impression chérie qu'il voulait protéger, comme à ses débuts où il croyait que la guerre serait courte et sans victimes.

Il ne se souvenait même plus du goût de la nuit.

Alors qu'il travaille à une heure, ou à quatre, quelle importance ?

Du moment qu'il était seul avec son matériel, il pouvait oublier de penser et se concentrer sur une manœuvre qu'il avait faite des milliers de fois et qu'il aurait pu réitérer les yeux fermés.

Oui, c'était plus facile comme ça.

Il se plaça au coté de Tom, un ancien avec lequel il travaillait sur un vieux MS, tâchant de le booster pour plus ou moins compenser les pertes innombrables de la dernière bataille.

Un vieux MS, mais qui n'était pas usé.

- Salut, Tommy !

Celui-ci releva la tête et lui sourit.

- Bonjour Duo, dis moi, t'as bien travaillé toi hier ! Je pensais pas qu'en m'absentant une seule journée je trouverais un tel boulot à mon retour !

Duo sourit.

- Oui, j'avais du temps libre… Ah, tu t'es occupé du dispositif de pilotage ?

- Ouais, c'était rapide… Mais tiens, toi qui t'y connais… j'ai trouvé une puce bizarre, j'avais jamais vu ça ! On dirait qu'elle a été connectée au dispositif après son montage, un rajout tardif, je sais pas… Tiens, c'est la bleue.

Le visage de Duo se referma.

Bien sûr.

Il l'avait oublié, celui là ;

Ils avaient bien évidemment du faire des tests avant d'équiper les Gundams.

Il grommela

- Le Zero system.

- Hein ? C'est quoi ?

- Non, laisse tomber. Je connais, c'est dangereux, il faut l'enlever.

L'autre acquiesça.

- Je m'en doutais, c'est un bidouillage, quelqu'un a du avoir envie de booster son propre MS… Je l'enlève.

Duo sourit intérieurement. Si les Mads l'avaient entendu traiter le Zero system de bidouillage…

- Avec le boulot que t'as fourni, on est ok pour les délais. Ils le veulent pour ce soir, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Là, il doit être opérationnel, faut juste le tester.

Duo s'exclama, joyeux.

- Ah, mais on a des pilotes pour ça Tommy !

Tom sembla alors se souvenir de quelque chose et poussa un juron.

- Merde, j'avais complètement oublié qu'ils étaient partis pour la semaine !

Duo s'étonna.

- Partis ? Notre équipe ? Mais depuis quand ?

Tom le regarda, surpris.

- Tu devrais le savoir, pourtant… T'habites pas avec Izumi ? Ca fait trois jours qu'ils sont dehors !

- Non, Reï était là, ce matin…

- Ah je t'assure qu'ils sont partis ! Tu peux demander à Morgan, il est revenu, il est blessé. A moins que Izumi ait une mission spéciale, mais bon ça m'étonnerait quand même.

Duo se souvint alors des paroles de son ami, le matin même.

Comme s'il avait quelque chose à lui avouer, mais qu'il n'osait pas. Qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Evidemment.

Une mission confidentielle.

Il se demanda comment il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

Il sourit.

Reï avait le don de se prendre la tête pour pas grand-chose.

Il lui en parlerait, à son retour.

Quoiqu'il soupçonnait le jeune homme d'être le genre à continuer de nier l'évidence, et à s'emberlificoter dans des mensonges invraisemblables pour préserver le secret d'une mission de pacotille.

Car c'était une mission de pacotille, forcément.

Certainement.

Ca ne pouvait être que ça, non ?

En fait, plus il réfléchissait, plus il doutait.

Il n'avait pas entendu parler d'une opération exceptionnelle par les traditionnels bruits de couloirs.

Or les sources des rumeurs sur la base étaient en général particulièrement fiable et documentées.

Une mission spéciale qui n'avait pas fait de bruit était donc très certainement une mission très spéciale, pour laquelle les Mads s'étaient efforcés de garder le secret absolu, la préservant de toutes les précautions nécessaires.

Dans ses pensées, Duo n'entendit pas que Tommy lui parlait.

- Hein ?

- Je vois, tu m'as pas écouté. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait dormir, Duo !

-Oui, oui.

- Je disais qu'on est un peu dans la merde, ils le veulent vraiment pour ce soir, mais on va pas le leur filer sans le tester, le problème étant qu'on n'a pas de pilote à disposition…

- Morgan n'est pas du tout opérationnel ?

Tom sourit.

-Arrête de parler comme ça, tu me fais peur, Dudule.

_Déformation professionnelle, sorry_.

- Non, il peut pas bouger, il a tout son coté gauche cramé.

Tom le regarda un instant.

-Mais dit moi, t'as pas une formation de pilote, toi ?

Duo se mit sur la défensive, et lui lança un regard glacial.

-Non.

Tom recula imperceptiblement, incrédule devant le changement instantané d'expression de Duo.

- Euh, excuse moi, c'est toi qui nous avais dit qu'avant d'atterrir là t'avais un peu piloté, alors j'ai cru…

Duo s'adoucit.

-Non, c'est rien, excuse. Je ne sais pas piloter.

- Ah, putain, on fait quoi maintenant… On peut vraiment pas le leur donner comme ça… Et aucun de nous n'a jamais touché les commandes d'un de ces trucs à part pour les réparer. Ils en ont besoin pour l'opération de ce soir, c'est hyper important.

Duo se recula, et s'adossa contre le mur.

Il baissa la tête.

Il entendit vaguement Tom discuter avec les autres pour trouver une solution, mais ce n'était pas son souci.

Non, son souci c'est qu'il _était_ la solution.

Il avait naturellement toutes les capacités pour faire ce test.

Tester un MS opérationnel, qu'est-ce que c'était comparé à ses expériences personnelles ?

Après tout, il avait déjà piloté un Gundam avec 7 de fonctions valides lors de combats contre des mobiles parfaitement neufs.

Non, le problème n'était pas là.

Ce qui l'inquiétait… non, ce qui le paniquait, c'était qu'il se retrouvait fortuitement devant le choix qu'il redoutait.

Soudainement.

Oh, ce choix, il l'avait déjà fait, dans des circonstances plus graves, impliquant des choses beaucoup plus importantes que le respect des délais de livraison d'un mobile usagé.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à avoir à le refaire.

Même si là, c'était plutôt symbolique.

Choisir d'accepter, c'était reconnaître qu'il pouvait être plus utile à leur cause en faisant plein usage de ses capacités.

Mais il connaissait ses fameuses capacités.

Et il en avait peur.

Pourquoi aurait-il fui, sinon ?

Il soupira.

Après tout, c'était pour une fois, et ça n'impliquait pas qu'il continue.

Il ne recommencerait pas, de toute façon.

Là, c'était juste pour rendre service à ses amis, à ses coéquipiers.

Ca aurait été malhonnête de les laisser dans la merde, non ?

- Ok, je le fais.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui, étonnés.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je fais le test. Du MS. Après tout, c'est vite fait.

- Mais je croyais que tu savais pas…

- Oh, je suis rouillé, sûrement, mais ça revient vite !

C'était justement ce qui lui faisait peur.

Que ça revienne _trop_ vite.

Et puis, il y avait ce petit sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas avouer, au-delà de son appréhension.

Un frisson d'anticipation.

Un désir.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas piloté.

Trop longtemps.

Et ça lui manquait.

Pas si inconsciemment que ça.

/°/°/°/

Il ne prit même pas la peine de revêtir une tenue appropriée.

Surtout, ne pas s'y croire.

Il n'était qu'une solution de rechange.

Un bidouillage de dernière minute.

Il n'était _pas_ un pilote.

Surtout pas.

Le MS était un vieux modèle, mais il n'aurait aucun problème pour le prendre en main.

Non.

Il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème dans ce domaine.

Il n'avait jamais été formé.

Ca avait toujours été instinctif.

Au milieu des bavardages anxieux de ses partenaires, qui ne savaient plus à quoi s'en tenir au sujet de ses capacités, il déclencha l'ouverture du cockpit.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'y pénétrer.

Posa sa main sur l'appareil légèrement tiède.

Sous les regards interrogateurs des autres, il se décida enfin à s'asseoir dans le siège usé.

Ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la manette de pilotage, il sut qu'il était inutile de lutter.

Le soulagement était indéniable.

La jubilation, trop puissante.

Si encore ça avait été inconscient, il aurait pu nier, encore, retourner à cet état pseudo sécurisant dans lequel il se terrait depuis son départ.

Mais cette émotion qui le frappait de plein fouet en se saisissant des commandes n'était pas du regret.

Pas de la peur.

Il exultait presque.

Comme si ces années de frustrations n'existaient plus.

Il se souvint alors d'une conversation qu'il avait eue, dans le passé.

Dans une de ces rares moments où il se disait qu'il était proche de Heero, d'une certaine manière.

Dans ces instants de pénombres où les masques étaient sur le point de tomber.

Où des mots fusaient, des gestes se perdaient.

Des questions étaient posées.

Heero avait demandé un soir, de but en blanc, pourquoi il se battait.

Duo l'avait regardé quelques secondes, ou plutôt avait fixé le reflet bleu qu'il pouvait deviner dans l'ombre, sur le lit voisin.

Il n'avait pas répondu.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait fui.

Il s'était retourné vers le mur, et s'était tu pour la nuit.

Le lendemain, il avait retrouvé Heero près de Wing.

- C'est comme ça que je vis. En pilotant.

Le soldat parfait avait acquiescé.

Ils avaient rarement les mêmes valeurs, les mêmes buts.

Mais Heero était le seul qui pouvait retourner à son Gundam, sans poser de question.

Sans approuver, juste en assimilant l'information, en comprenant le système Duo.

Heero était sans doute le seul à _voir_ Duo Maxwell.

Peut-être même mieux que l'intéressé.

D'où sa réaction lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé sa décision.

Un hochement de tête.

Rien de plus.

Rien… à part une lueur inhabituelle dans son regard froid.

Une lueur que toute personne autre que Duo n'aurait même pas entrevu.

Mais il n'avait jamais comprit sa signification.

Sauf à cet instant.

Lorsque il décolla, Duo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire nerveux.

Un rire qui glaça ses coéquipiers, même à travers la transmission radio défectueuse.

Un rire dur.

Un rire glacial.

Oui, Heero l'avait vu dès ses premières paroles d'adieu. Des paroles presque bredouillées, presque suppliantes.

Heero avait vu sa mauvaise foi envers lui-même.

Cette lueur, ce n'était pas de l'étonnement.

Ce n'était pas du regret.

C'était la certitude, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Qu'il finirait par revenir tôt ou tard.

Parce que c'était sa nature.

Parce que c'était lui, Duo Maxwell.

Parce que _c'était comme ça qu'il vivait._

Il se tut.

Il ne voyait pas les autres qui retenaient leur souffle, effarés.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, vers les étoiles, vers l'immensité noire et froide de l'espace.

Et hurla.

- Shinigami is alive !

Sans savoir pourquoi, l'équipe de Tom entière se glaça à ses mots.

Comme s'ils avaient une signification cachée

Un sens profond.

Quelque chose d'à la fois effrayant et… excitant.

Mais il furent bientôt pris d'un autre sentiment.

De l'éblouissement.

Contemplant sur leurs écran les arabesques du MS, il ne purent que se rendre à l'évidence : Duo était un virtuose du pilotage.

Un vol parfaitement maîtrisé.

Une danse, presque.

Mais toujours cette angoisse latente qui les habitait.

Un vol fou.

Une frénésie.

Comme une tentative désespérée de se libérer de chaînes invisibles.

Ils ne voyaient pourtant que l'appareil.

Mais c'était l'image la plus proche de l'âme de Duo qu'ils n'auraient jamais.

Soudain, le MS s'arrêta.

Brusquement.

Au milieu d'une courbe.

Il se mit en vol stationnaire.

Fit un quart de tour sur lui-même.

Et rentra dans le hangar, presque précipitamment.

Lorsqu'il se posa, les mécanos se pressèrent autour de l'appareil.

Tous excités par le spectacle inattendu mais sublime auquel ils venaient d'assister.

Le cockpit s'ouvrit, et tous s'apprêtèrent à féliciter leur collègue.

Duo avait la tête baissée.

Sa frange cachait ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il leva le visage, tous reculèrent.

Un regard fou.

Désespéré.

A l'image du vol, sublime dans le désordre qu'il laissait percevoir.

Pas de colère, pas de haine.

Ce n'était pas Shinigami.

C'était duo, simplement, perdu dans la plus viscérale de ses peurs, paniqué par une situation qu'il avait redouté et qui pourtant l'avait surpris dans sa faiblesse.

Sourd aux acclamations presque tremblantes de ses amis, il les traversa et quitta le hangar sans un mot.

Il retourna machinalement dans ses quartiers, et s'enferma dans sa cabine.

Il quitta alors son état hagard.

Si quelqu'un était passé devant leur cabine pendant cette après midi là, il aurait entendu des bruits sourds, continus, des bruits de chutes, des coups rageurs contre les murs.

Oui, Duo était de retour.

Mais il aurait presque préféré mourir.

/°/°/°/

Lorsque Reï rentra, ce soir là, il ne trouva pas Duo à l'appartement ;

Soupçonnant celui-ci d'avoir comme à son habitude préféré rester au hangar pour fignoler son travail, il ne s'en inquiéta pas.

Il s'assit à table, essayant de se changer les idées.

Il avait appris trop d'informations en une journée.

Triant le courrier, il trouva alors une étrange enveloppe.

Son destinataire ne comportait aucune ambiguïté : Il y avait écrit en lettres capitales « Duo Maxwell »

Seulement, c'était la première fois que Duo recevait du courrier écrit, à sa connaissance.

La lettre retint donc son attention.

Dans le coin gauche était écrit au crayon, comme précipitamment « 02 ».

Reï se dit que ce devait être la deuxième d'une série.

Intrigué, il la reposa sur la table, et s'apprêta à faire le dîner, quand Duo sortit de sa chambre.

- Salut toi ! Ben, tu rentres tôt dis donc !

Reï jeta machinalement un œil à travers la porte entrouverte de la chambre de son amant.

Désordre.

Saccage.

Ses sentiments devaient se lire sur son visage, car le jeune homme claqua précipitamment la porte, et son visage enjoué se referma.

- Tiens, tu sais, t'as du courrier !

Duo s'étonna.

-Un message ? Pour moi ?

-Ouais, je l'ai posé sur la table… Depuis que je te connais, c'est la première fois que t'as du courrier, faut fêter ça, mm ?

Duo resta silencieux.

Il prit l'enveloppe avec méfiance et sursauta.

La même forme d'enveloppe.

Le même papier de qualité moyenne, rêche sous les doigts.

La même couleur un peu grise, froide et sans vie.

_Ils n'auraient pas osé… Il m'avait pourtant semblé avoir été clair._

Ce genre d'enveloppe, il connaissait.

D'habitude, elle était plus grande. Plus lourde.

Elle signifiait encore plus lourd.

Elle signifiait les morts.

Elle signifiait la reprise, la poursuite d'une routine sanglante.

Un ordre de mission.

Il était sûr qu »en allumant son ordinateur, il aurait le droit au traditionnel « vous avez 1 nouveau(x) message(s) ».

Ils faisaient ça souvent, avant. L'envoyer en double exemplaire. L'envoyer en matériel, parce qu'un mail, on peut toujours l'effacer, on peut toujours se dire qu'on ne l'a jamais reçu, qu'on a jamais fait cette mission.

Mais un papier, on peut le brûler, le déchirer, le jeter, reste toujours cette sensation diffuse de la feuille entre ses mains.

Ces enveloppes, il les avait toutes gardées. Les papiers qu'elles contenaient étaient souvent en mauvais état, froissés, tachés de sang parfois, signes qu'ils avaient servi au milieu de la bataille.

Oui, il avait gardé tout ça, parce que c'était sa croix.

Il devait continuer à porter ça sur la conscience.

Enfoui.

Enfermé dans une petite valise qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais ouvrir. Du moins tant que cette putain de guerre n'était pas finie.

Mais les mails, il les avait tous effacés. Jusqu'au dernier.

Il s'était dit qu'il ferait un feu de joie à la fin de la guerre de la valise en question.

Après tout, ce qu'il y avait dedans, il le connaissait par cœur.

Il en connaissait les moindres détails, il se souvenait de chaque base, de chaque conduit d'aération, de chaque bombe.

Il oubliait simplement le visage des morts.

C'est plus facile comme ça, non ?

Il se disait que c'était du passé.

Ne pas faire table rase, non, mais croire en l'avenir. C'est ce qu'il avait prétexté alors.

C'est ce qu'il avait dit à Quatre.

Celui-ci avait approuvé.

Quatre avait toujours été un optimiste.

Il sourit intérieurement en contemplant sa propre crédulité.

Sa mauvaise foi, plutôt.

_Le passé, tu parles._

Il tentait peut-être de s'en détacher.

Mais le passé, lui, ne semblait pas décidé à renoncer à Duo Maxwell.

Il se manifestait ainsi à lui sous la forme d'une lettre.

Le signe d'un renouveau ?

Non, le signe d'une rechute, plutôt.

Sauf que Duo Maxwell n'était pas n'importe qui.

Il avait fait un choix.

Difficilement, douloureusement.

Mais pour rien au monde il n'était disposé à revenir dessus.

Il reposa l'enveloppe, doucement, sur la table.

- Bah, tu l'ouvres pas ?

Au regard que lui lança Duo, Reï jugea qu'il était plus judicieux de se taire.

Un regard déterminé.

De la colère.

De la fureur, plutôt.

Une fureur froide.

Reï se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Duo le regarder ainsi.

Naturellement.

Il ne connaissait pas Shinigami.

Duo se leva et partit, sans un mot.

Laissant l'enveloppe sur la table.

-…

/°/°/°/

Sur la base alpha, cette nuit là, un signal clignota sur le portable du soldat parfait.

Avec un petit bip.

Celui-ci réduisit la fenêtre où il était en train de taper un quelconque rapport.

« Vous avez 1 nouveau(x) message(s) »

Il cliqua sur le lien qui s'était affiché.

Un mail sur sa messagerie personnelle ? Les personnes qui savaient comment y accéder étaient rares.

Heero savait très bien comment protéger l'accès aux données le concernant.

Expéditeur : inconnu

Objet : (aucun)

Il compris alors ce que c'était.

Après tout, on pouvait presque dire qu'il s'y attendait.

Il cliqua à nouveau sur le message, et lut la seule phrase qui le composait.

Brève, sans ambiguïté.

C'est hors de question.

(À suivre)

- Rhoh, l'est en colère le dudule !

Bon. Ceci est un appel au secours. Comme c'est écrit dans ma bio et comme j'ai du le répéter de manière abusive sur cette page, je suis actuellement dans une période assez difficile de ma vie (ça y est je fais dans le mélo), c'est-à-dire une classe préparatoire (maths sup). Ceux qui sont déjà passé par là me comprendront et les autres, ben, eux, croyez moi quoi… D'où le caractère euh, épisodique de mes updates. Et d'où le caractère impératif des reviews pour ma santé mentale, allez, silvous plait, silvous plait ! (enfin, c'est pas parce que j'ai pas de reviews que j'update pas, vous sentez pas obligé, c'est juste un don gratuit à l'association de sauvegarde des yat en difficulté…)


	6. Café

**Auteur :** Yat

**Titre **: Dual

**Disclamer** Je me suis rendue compte que j'oubliais le disclamer à chaque fois. Ce qui est mal. Donc, il sont pas à moi. Ah, toute cette culpabilité qui s'envole…

**Réponses aux reviews :** Parait-il qu'on n'a pu le droit. Bon. Mais je me vois mal répondre aux gens par mails qui m'ont reviewé ya deux moi, ils vont même pas savoir de quoi je parle et qui je suis, ce qui est normal. Donc la prochaine fois par mail, promis.

Syt the Evil Angel : Meuh, il faut pas lui faire du mal, à notre Dudule… le pauvre, il est encore traumatisé ! (Certaines mauvaises langues ajouteraient traumatisant) Enfin, c'est pas que des activités avec des chaînes, ce soit forcément mauvais… (Yat qui note)

Kaorulabelle : Nyah ! Merci ça fait trop plaisir, même si je pense pas qu'aller jusqu'à merveille… Enfin ça fait toujours du bien ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Rena : Oui, je suis aussi passée par la première S (ah, douce période que ma jeunesse) et je me rappelle du, euh, choc. C'est vrai que en prépa, ben… c'est encore pire. Mais je survis, et je ponds parfois des chapitres au péril de ma vie (et de mes notes lol… enfin pour ce qu'elles sont, c'est pas trop grave !)

Florinoir : S'il va revenir ? Est-il réellement nécessaire de poser la question ? Tu crois que je peux encore tenir longtemps sans Heero dans mes chap. à faire croire que c'est du 1x2x1 ? Non, non, pas de danger… Le pauvre Duo ! Décidemment !

Dragonwind4 : C'est marrant comme la fac de maths semble m'appeler… je l'entend « yat, yaaat , que fais tu dans cette folie de maths sup, pourquoi perds tu toute ton énergie à étudier les anneaux de boole alors que tu pourrais écrire des fics ? Vient me rejoindre, tu pourras écrire des fics, ET faire des math » Vile tentatrice. Enfin… pour ce qui est d'Heero… (court se cacher) il arrive, il arrive !

La souris : Merci pour ta compassion et voilà la suite !

Anaxarete : Oui, Reï est bien mignon, mais un peu hors du coup… Mais il sert bien, au moins, comme ça ça fait un lien entre les personnages ! Comment ça pas crédible ?

Naïa : Nous vous confirmons que votre don a bien été enregistré, et vous remercions de votre sensibilité à notre souffrance… bonne lecture !

Youkai : J'espère que le petit passage sur Heero te permettra de tenir jusqu'au prochain chapitre… et oui, Heero, à consommer avec modération (comme la prépa, mais c'est une autre histoire. Si tu veux y aller, crois en mon expérience, profite de tes années lycées )

ElangelCaido : Ah bon ? Pourtant… les maths c'est passionnant ! (Comment ça, toujours pas crédible ?)

Babou : Voilà la suite, mais tu ne sauras pas tout de suite pourquoi Dudule est dans cette situation (j'ai parfaitement conscience que mon intrigue va à deux à l'heure, gomen)

Caramelon : Bah, dommage comme on dit c'est, euh… une fausse joie ? Et oui, tu l'avais déjà lu ! C'est vrai que la dualité ressort d'une certaine manière du chapitre précédent, mais je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte ! En fait, le titre, c'est référence à une situation de plus tard, ou de plus tôt ça dépend comment on voit les choses (comme la stupide numérotation des star wars) bref, tu verras ! (ou comment avoir écrit cinq lignes inutiles sans rien dire d'intéressant. Je vais me cacher.)

Tchaye : Merci pour ma santé mentale lol, elle s'en sort ! Bonne lecture !

Karotte : Spécule donc, spécule donc…Niark. Tout ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'effectivement, Reï risque d'être surpris !

Lo : C'est sûr que c'est plus marrant… mais si on faisait tout ce qu'on voulait, dans la vie ! Quelques réponses à tes questions dans ce chap, pour le reste… bientôt la suite !

Nienna-lo : Merci pour votre soutien, et vos messages d'encouragement sur mon blog… J'espère que ce chap vous plaira.

**Chapitre 6 :** Café.

_/ Flash back/_

Fait chaud.

Ca lui pique la gorge, il veut à boire.

Stupide endroit.

Il faut rentrer, à présent. Y'a plus rien à faire ici.

Rassembler les quatre autres. Partir. Duo dans la chambre. Heero on ne sait où.

Il faut les rassembler.

Il faut partir.

_Il a dit qu'il fallait partir._

Un échec. Lamentable.

Il n'a même plus de voix pour les appeler.

Et le frigo qui est vide.

Rien à boire.

La soif, toujours.

Il se traîne.

Trowa qui passe, avec Wufei. Un murmure.

_On se retrouve aux MS._

Il acquiesce.

Trowa qui s'éloigne, portant presque le chinois.

Qui se retourne, pourtant.

Semble hésiter.

Un autre murmure.

_Aux MS._

Oui.

/ Flash back /

Duo referma son portable dans un claquement sec.

Il n'espérait aucune réponse.

Tout ce qu'il avait cherché à faire, c'était avertir.

L'avertir.

Lui signifier clairement qu'il se fourvoyait totalement.

Rien de grave, en somme.

Un petit message insignifiant, une formalité.

Bien sûr, il choisit d'ignorer le fait que c'était leur premier lien depuis… oh, depuis longtemps.

Que c'était un lien avec sa vie d'avant.

Sa vie d'avant qu'il s'était promis de quitter.

Résolument.

Et pas plus tard que la veille, encore.

Il ricana.

Nerveusement.

Il s'était fait piéger.

A force de vouloir à tout prix fuir, à force de paniquer il s'était pour ainsi dire jeté dans la gueule du loup, non ?

Il avait entamé le contact.

Lui-même.

Il sourit amèrement de sa stupidité.

C'était tendre la main, non à l'ennemi, non à la tentation, mais à Heero Yuy.

Heero Yuy qui le connaissait mieux que lui-même, lui semblait-il parfois.

Mais le mail était envoyé.

C'est ça, le problème des mails.

Le problème des ordinateurs.

Pas de supplication possible, ils ne vous permettent que de contempler, impuissant, la marche du destin que dans un moment de folie vous avez lancé.

En appuyant sur une touche.

_Message envoyé._

Plus de retour possible.

Duo prit alors conscience d'une chose qu'il avait écartée, plein de mauvaise foi, quelques minutes auparavant.

Il n'espérait pas de réponse, quelle blague.

Il n'espérait rien de plus qu'une réponse, oui.

Et il savait.

Pertinemment.

Il savait que s'il recevait une réponse, il ne pourrait pas faire marche arrière.

Plus faire marche arrière.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé ce sentiment…

De l'angoisse.

Il débrancha fébrilement son portable.

Se leva.

Et couru presque dans la chambre de Reï.

/°/°/°/

Lorsque Reï s'était couché, ce soir là, il avait longtemps hésité.

Il voulait Duo.

Et il le voulait vraiment très fort.

En temps normal, il se serait débrouillé pour exciter la convoitise de son partenaire, et ça se serait fini dans le lit dans une partie plus qu'agréable.

Ils avaient l'habitude.

Seulement là, Reï se sentait mal.

Il le voulait.

Mais il le voulait, _lui._

Il voulait une nuit où il aurait pu croire à ces foutaises de fusions, d'âmes sœurs, d'union matérielle et spirituelle, de tout le tralala.

Pour se rassurer, pour se dire que même s'il partait, Duo l'attendrait, le temps qu'il revienne.

Il avait essayé d'omettre la possibilité qu'il ne revienne pas.

Pour se rassurer, oui.

Pour se dire que malgré leur discussion douloureuse, où Duo avait affirmé avec douceur et une pointe de tristesse qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende à de l'amour de sa part, il comptait plus pour lui que…

Qu'il comptait pour lui, simplement.

Seulement Reï savait.

Il savait que s'il partait, alors ce serait fini, simplement.

Et malgré sa fierté qui lui dictait de partir la tête haute accomplir une mission qui était essentielle et exceptionnelle, il aurait aimé ramper aux pieds de Duo pour le supplier de l'aimer.

Mais il s'était dit que d'aller le chercher, se conforter dans le sexe, c'était une fuite plus qu'autre chose.

Et il ne se sentait pas le droit de le faire, non plus.

Parce que Duo persistait à garder son aura.

Et lui se sentait minable.

Minable de partir.

Il ne savait même pas contre qui hurler, dans sa tête.

Hurler contre le professeur J et son intransigeance, contre lui-même pour sa faiblesse, son incapacité à se libérer de sa dépendance, contre Duo qui exerçait sur lui cet attrait si particulier.

Contre Quatre, pourquoi pas, contre Quatre, qui n'avait rien fait mais qui était sur son chemin et il faut bien que ce soit quelqu'un qui prenne.

Alors il s'était couché, simplement.

Il ne s'était pas endormi.

Il avait écouté Duo pianoter rageusement sur son ordinateur, comme s'il écrivait, réécrivait encore et encore quelque chose, perpétuellement insatisfait de ses tentatives.

Il l'avait entendu refermer brutalement son ordinateur.

Et quand il le rejoint dans son lit, il se maudit de la lâche satisfaction qui l'envahit.

/°/°/°/

Le lendemain, Reï fut réveillé par une chaude odeur de café.

Il s'étira, puis rabattit la couette sur lui, comme pour profiter un peu plus de la douce chaleur qui l'environnait.

Il aimait les matins comme ça.

Les matins comme ça, c'était les matins où il n'avait aucune mission, ou il savait qu'il avait peu de chance de mourir, où il avait le temps de traîner au hangar avec ses potes, en faisant des plaisanteries stupides pour relâcher la pression des autres jours.

Pas qu'en mission les pilotes perdent le sens de l'humour, mais leurs blagues avaient tendances à être un peu plus… crispées.

Oui, il aimait ces matins là.

Dans un demi sommeil, il se dit qu'il allait rejoindre Morgan et les autres dans la cabine de Jochen, qu'ils allaient y passer la journée, que vraiment, ça allait être une bonne après midi.

Puis il se souvint que Morgan était blessé.

Il était revenu la veille, ou l'avant-veille, un peu cramé.

Les autres avaient réussi à le sortir de là, tout de même, Mark l'avait ramené et il était reparti.

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient en mission, là.

Donc c'était mort pour l'après midi de glande.

Et là Reï se dit que quelque chose clochait.

Pourquoi donc était il ainsi dans son lit alors que les autres étaient en mission ?

Il se redressa brusquement et cligna des yeux.

Son regard croisa celui d'un Duo légèrement moqueur.

Qui s'amusait de son air affolé.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Seulement Reï avait eu quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et prendre à nouveau conscience de la situation. Il sourit et murmura.

- Rien, je me réveille, c'est tout.

- Tu veux du café ?

- Oui, je veux bien. Dis moi, il est quelle heure ?

Duo désigna sans un mot le radio réveil, et sorti de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la machine à café.

Le réveil indiquait 11h13.

A cette vue, Reï se leva d'un coup.

Il était en retard.

_Encore._

Bon, cette fois, c'était moins grave, il avait juste rendez vous avec Quatre pour qu'il lui file la doc sur leur appareil, mais il se sentit honteux de s'être laissé avoir encore une fois.

D'autant plus qu'il avait rendez vous à 10h30.

Il s'habilla en vitesse, et sous les yeux interrogateurs d'un duo qui s'affairait sur la machine à café s'apprêta à sortir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Je suis en retard, désolé, je t'expliquerai ce soir, ok ?

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Et se retrouva nez a nez avec un Quatre qui avait presque le doigt sur le buzzer qui leur servait de sonnette. Mais qui ne semblait pas décidé à appuyer, comme troublé par un événement imprévu. Il sourit toutefois à la vue de Reï. Il avait un instant senti comme une présence familière… et pourtant lointaine. Mais son empathie avait tendance à lui jouer des tours ces temps ci.

- Je me disais bien que j'allais te trouver dans cet état. J'avais bien constaté que tu n'avais pas vraiment une tendance très poussée pour la ponctualité…

Reï rigola doucement, légèrement gêné.

- Oui, c'est vrai… mais deux fois de suite, ça m'arrive rarement, quand même.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Duo, qui avait levé les yeux de sa cafetière.

Il regardait avec étonnement la porte, mais ne pouvait distinguer l'individu qui leur rendait visite.

Reï se dit que Quatre savait pertinemment qu'il vivait avec quelqu'un, et que pour ça il avait certainement monté un mensonge pour éventuellement expliquer sa présence.

Il se décida donc à le laisser entrer.

- Vas-y, fais comme chez toi.

Il assista alors à une scène des plus inhabituelles.

Il vit progressivement le sourire de Quatre se figer, puis s'effacer, ses yeux s'agrandir, et son tain pâlir.

Le jeune entrouvrit la bouche, et ses lèvres formèrent une syllabe muette.

Il fixait un point derrière Reï comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

Se retournant, il vit Duo immobile, une tasse de café à la main, qui regardait Quatre avec étonnement.

Une étrange lueur dans le regard.

Colère, étonnement, détresse ?

Tendresse ?

Reï ne connaissait pas assez Duo pour le savoir. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait penser.

Pourtant, si on lui avait demandé, il aurait prétendu le connaître tout de même un minimum.

Assez pour prévoir la plupart de ses réactions.

Mais lorsque il vit son amant sauter au coup de Quatre, il se dit que finalement, il savait bien peu de Duo Maxwell.

- Quat-chan !

Celui-ci arborait a présent un sourire des plus béats, et serra Duo comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole.

Après tout, ça faisait plus de deux ans qu'il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami.

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, quelques secondes. Puis Duo desserra son étreinte, et offrit à Quatre un sourire des plus éclatants. Le blond murmura, encore incrédule.

- Duo ?

Il n'ajouta rien. Que dire ? Comment tu vas, ça faisait longtemps ? Je trouve que ce nouveau look te va bien, tiens tu n'es plus en noir? La famille, les amis ?

Non, après l'élan spontané d'affection qui les avait poussé l'un dans les bras de l'autre, il y avait la gêne qui s'installait.

Celle enfouie de Duo, qui avait pleinement conscience de la lâcheté de sa fuite sans consulter personne, sans s'excuser. Et celle de Quatre, surtout, qui avait rompu sans le vouloir l'accord tacite qui s'était mis entre eux deux au départ de Duo.

_Je ne te chercherai pas._

Mais il l'avait trouvé.

Alors que faire, devant l'évidence : Oui, c'était bien Duo. Oui, il était vivant. Oui, il n'avait pas cessé d'exister.

Oui, il continuait de souffrir.

Il n'avait pas construit la vie idéale que Quatre lui prêtait lorsque ses pensées vagabondaient vers lui. Un appart, une fille, une vie de jeune de vingt ans insouciant la où la guerre n'existait pas.

Mais la guerre existait.

Elle était là.

Et voir Duo encore dans la guerre, voir Duo qui au fond n'était qu'à deux ou trois couloirs, deux ou trois ascenseurs de lui, ça lui faisait mal.

Parce que ça lui démontrait qu'on ne pouvait pas fuir.

Que même lui n'avait pas pu fuir.

Sans le vouloir, Reï interrompit les réflexions des deux garçons.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Ca pour une surprise…

Une parole banale. Peu d'intérêt. Triviale.

Une réplique de quelqu'un qui n'a rien à dire.

Mais Reï n'avait rien à dire. Rien d'autre.

Il sentait un étrange sentiment l'envahir. Indéfini. Comme l'impression de manquer quelque chose. Comme l'impression d'avoir toujours manqué quelque chose.

Un seul fait : Duo connaissait Quatre.

Duo _était lié_ à Quatre.

Il n'entrevoyait pas encore tout ce que ça pouvait signifier.

Ce que Quatre représentait.

Il allait bientôt se dire que le mystère qu'était Duo maxwell était peut-être encore plus profond qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer.

Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait que constater.

- Alors, tu veux prendre un café, Quatre ?

Celui-ci paru sortir de sa torpeur. Il adressa à Reï un de ses sourires bienveillant, polis, un sourire à la Raberba Winner.

- Volontiers.

Duo aussi paru se réveiller.

- Bah, assieds toi, te gêne pas… Ah, ben non, c'est pas possible, on n'a que deux chaises, c'est sûr que c'est problématique, je ne vais quand même pas m'asseoir par terre c'est que j'ai les fesses fragiles moi…

Il réfléchit trois secondes.

-Bon, je vais chercher une chaise, je crois que j'en ai vu une dans ma chambre récemment.

Reï paru s'étonner, mais Quatre sourit de plus belle.

Il retrouvait son duo, en quelque sorte.

- Toujours aussi désordonné, à ce que je vois.

Duo prit un air contrit.

- On se refait pas.

Et disparu dans sa chambre.

Quatre s'assit lentement, et regarda Reï.

Qui semblait un peu perdu.

Il le voyait d'un autre œil, à présent.

C'était donc lui qui avait retenu l'attention du Dieu de la mort. Lui que Duo avait toléré dans sa vie. Après les avoir violemment rejeté. Après s'être enfui. Après cette nuit là.

_/Cette nuit sèche./_

Cette nuit où il avait contemplé dans ses yeux toute la folie du monde.

Pas la folie destructrice à laquelle il était habitué de sa part. Toute la folie du désespoir, plutôt. La folie d'un désespoir.

Et après avoir vu ça, il avait cru un instant que tout était perdu. Que Duo ne reviendrait jamais de là où il était tombé. Qu'il ne sourirait plus jamais. En un sens, il avait eu raison : Duo était parti. Duo avait fui.

Mais il y avait ce jeune homme. Ce Reï.

Ce Reï qui le regardait bizarrement, à cet instant. Ce Reï qui aimait Duo au point d'envisager de refuser une mission du professeur J pour lui.

Bien sûr, Reï ne connaissait pas le professeur J. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait représenter, aucune idée de ce que son esprit retors pouvait concevoir, aucune idée du mal qu'il pouvait faire, insidieusement, de cette capacité qu'il avait à détruire petit à petit tout espoir pour qu'en définitive on se soumette à ses exigences les plus révoltantes.

S'il l'avait su, il n'aurait pas été en retard le premier jour. Il aurait tremblé, il aurait eu peur, il n'aurait pas arboré ce petit air mi-gêné, mi-rebelle, ce petit air presque maxwellien.

Oui, il aurait obéi, sans discuter.

Comme tous les autres.

Les seuls qui étaient en mesure de s'opposer à lui, c'étaient Quatre et Heero. Si on excluait bien sûr la sorte d'insolence dont les autres faisaient preuve lors des briefings. Cela restait de l'insolence. Et J se fichait de l'insolence. Tant qu'elle ne contrecarrait pas ses projets.

Car seule comptait l'efficacité.

Quatre soupira.

Non, en fait, même lui n'avait jamais refusé d'exécuter un ordre de J. Depuis qu'il y avait entre eux cet accord tacite au sujet du zero system… Il avait toujours obéi.

En fin de compte, il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de s'opposer réellement au professeur J. Et encore, cette personne ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois.

Cette nuit là.

_/Cette nuit si sèche / _

Reï restait silencieux.

Il avait senti un changement.

Dans le regard de Quatre.

Comme si l'intérêt qu'il lui avait porté jusqu'ici n'avait été que masque, que politesse, que gentillesse naturelle. Comme s'il n'avait été qu'un pilote comme tous les autres, que la loterie avait désigné, pauvre malchanceux, pour exécuter une mission qui ne le concernait pas.

Comme si à présent, il était vivant.

Il existait aux yeux de Quatre.

Il n'était plus le pilote 37. Il n'était plus un membre du projet Dual.

Il était autre chose.

Et cette chose avait à voir avec Duo.

Même si Quatre gardait une profonde bienveillance dans son attitude, même si Quatre restait Quatre, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Il avait mis les pieds dans quelque chose de grand, quelque chose de bien plus important qu'il n'avait pu croire au premier abord.

Quelque chose qui justifiait le réel intérêt du pilote 04.

Quelque chose de grave.

Il frissonna à nouveau.

Les deux jeunes hommes furent interrompus dans leurs discussions par un Duo enthousiaste leur servant du café, disposant par la même occasion la chaise promise quelques minutes auparavant, qui finalement semblait avoir survécu à une immersion à long terme dans le prototype parfait du bordel selon Duo maxwell.

- Bah alors, Quat-chou, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Je savais pas que tu connaissais Reï !

Quatre choisit d'ignorer la légère suspicion qui pointait sous les mots de son ami.

- Oui, je suppose qu'il ne t'en n'a pas parlé. Secret oblige.

Reï regarda avec étonnement le blond.

_Il ne va tout de même pas lui balancer le morceau…_

Duo acquiesça avec bonne humeur, accentuant encore la surprise de son amant.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Il se tourna vers Reï avec un sourire étrange.

- T'es pas net, en ce moment.

Il se tut quelques secondes, puis reprit d'un ton presque amer.

-Enfin… j'avais pas entendu parlé de mission secrète ces temps ci, sauf… sauf ça. Alors je me disais que je me faisais des films. Que ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

Il eut un petit rire triste. Presque triste.

-Mais maintenant que t'es là, je ne peux pas me voiler la face, hein ? C'est Dual. C'est ce stupide projet.

Il leva les yeux vers Quatre, qui acquiesça en silence.

Il choisit de ne pas regarder Reï, de toute façon il devinait très bien son air ahuri.

- Bref, tout ça est une autre histoire, et ça ne me concerne pas.

Son sourire réapparu.

- Et toi alors ? Toujours pas avec Trowa ?

Quatre s'étouffa. Décidemment, le café ne lui réussissait pas.

-Keeurf.. je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…

Duo pencha la tête sur le coté, l'air moqueur.

-Bon, d'accord, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. Mais… tu sais, les gens changent, et... Des deux cotés… les situations ne sont plus les mêmes, je…

Son regard se voila.

Il murmura presque pour lui-même.

-Tu es parti il y a longtemps, déjà.

Duo ne répondit pas. Et Reï restait silencieux. Il notait machinalement les différentes informations, nombreuses, incongrues et presque contradictoires qu'il apprenait d'un dialogue auquel il se sentait étranger.

Donc Duo connaissait bien Quatre.

Duo connaissait bien Trowa.

Trowa, le troisième pilote.

Duo était au courant du projet Dual.

Duo affirmait être au courant de la plupart des missions de la base.

_Duo était parti._

Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Il ne faisait pas le lien entre tous ces faits. Il notait, simplement. Il analyserait tout ça plus tard.

Et Quatre avait repris.

- Je t'en dirai plus… un autre jour. C'est compliqué.

Duo hocha la tête, et il y eu un nouveau blanc.

Quatre fixai le sol, l'air troublé. Duo avait les yeux dans le vague. Et Reï regardait la scène, spectateur ignorant, luttant contre l'impression qui grandissait en lui d'être en dehors du coup

Après quelque instants, Duo prononça d'une voix qu'il voulait nonchalante.

- Et sinon… Vous avez trouvé le dernier pilote ?

Le blond eu un sourire contrit.

-Non.

- Je connais deux trois mecs qui feraient l'affaire, sérieux, efficaces, dans le genre bien quoi, si vous ne trouvez vraiment personne… Je pense à Jochen, c'est le 43, vraiment, prometteur celui là, un peu trop impulsif sur le terrain, il a tendance à mal évaluer les distances de tir mais c'est un problème d'expérience, il aura vite réglé ça.

Reï choisit de ne pas prêter attention au fait que Duo, mécanicien, semblait évaluer les capacités des pilotes comme s'il était leur égal.

Il n'était plus à ça près.

-Non.

Duo, surpris, fixa le blond.

- On n'a pas besoin de pilote.

-Mais tu viens de me dire que…

Quatre l'interrompit d'une voix très douce, comme pour s'excuser de ce qu'il allait dire.

- On n'a pas besoin de pilote, parce que le pilote qui manque, c'est toi. Ce sera toi ou il n'y aura pas de pilote. Il… Il a dit que ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Et il a raison. Ca ne pourrait être personne d'autre.

Il ajouta à voix basse.

-Il a dit que tu étais le seul en qui il avait assez confiance.

_Confiance._

Toujours cette stupide histoire de confiance.

Duo demanda, d'une voix soudain froide. Glaciale. Ironique. Peut-être un peu amère.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'a-t-il donc dit d'autre?

Quatre leva les yeux vers son ami. Il hésita. Il y voyait une lueur qui contredisait la froideur de ses paroles. Une lueur de tendresse. De regrets. Et définitivement d'amertume.

- Il a dit… Il a dit aussi que tu viendrais.

Il avait fini dans un murmure.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Reï avait retenu son souffle. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas qui était ce Il. Il ne connaissait pas le Duo qu'il voyait, perdu, le regard maintenant un peu fou, les mains crispées sur la table comme recherchant une prise pour ne pas sombrer dans je ne sais quel gouffre noir et profond.

Il semblait se retenir de s'engouffrer dans une voie obscure, dangereuse, tentatrice. Il semblait lutter contre lui-même.

Oui, Duo offrait un angoissant tableau à celui qui ne connaissait de lui, au fond, que son masque de mystérieux clown.

Mais lorsqu'il éclata d'un rire nerveux, il surpris même son meilleur ami.

Son meilleur ami qui l'avait déjà contemplé dans toute sa folie.

- Bien sûr… bien sûr c'était forcé… tu fuis, tu fuis pauvre Duo, mais elles sont partout, elle t'enserrent, elle sont là… La souffrance, la mort, les larmes… Bien sûr, Quat-chou, que je vais le faire. Parce qu'il me connaît. Il me connaît bien mon Hee-chan. Il sait. Il sait que je ne peux pas vivre sans. Il sait que j'ai beau fuir, c'est une illusion que je me construit tout seul, éphémère, pour me nier un instant ma malédiction. Shinigami is salive, toujours Shinigami, moi je suis là, je lutte, mais j'y reviens toujours…

Ses rires étaient maintenant des sanglots.

Mais aucun des deux autres n'osa bouger.

Il se tut soudain, ferma les yeux.

Un sourire dément s'épanoui sur son visage un peu humide.

Lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent, Quatre frissonna.

Car il avait déjà vu ce regard.

Il l'avait vu une fois.

_/Cette nuit de sécheresse/_

Il en avait fais des cauchemars pendant des jours.

Destruction. Désespoir. Abandon.

Duo avait cessé de lutter.

Puis le calme revint. Ses yeux améthyste ne furent plus que beaux, perdant leur éclat surnaturel et angoissant.

Il regarda Reï, sourit, puis se tourna vers Quatre.

Il dit d'un ton badin.

- Quatre, je ne t'ai jamais dit que mon soldat parfait me connaissait trop bien ?

Quatre acquiesça.

Et Duo enchaîna comme si de rien était sur un sujet sans intérêt, ils passèrent la fin de matinée ainsi. Lorsque Quatre partit, Reï crut un instant avoir eu affaire à un rêve étrange. Seuls les documents que lui avait laissé le blond attestaient réellement de son passage. Duo restait inchangé.

Ils firent à nouveau l'amour le soir même.

En s'endormant dans les bras de son amant qui comme toujours restait les yeux ouverts, fixant le plafond sans dormir, Reï s'interrogea sur la phrase étrange qu'il avait prononcé, juste après l'acte, en le laissant se blottir contre lui.

Une phrase étrange, oui. Insensée.

_Shinigami is back._

(A suivre)

Comment ça pas de Heero ? Euh… euh… euh… joker ? C'est noël, pas de meurtre à noël ! Pliz !

Bon, plus il y a de reviews, plus il y a de Heero (comment ça c'est stupide ce que je dis ? Peut-être, mais j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Certes Heero n'est pas une quantité qu'on puisse restreindre ou augmenter à loisir. Heero et Heero, et sa simple présence illumine un chapitre, bon j'arrête de dire des conneries, Heero au prochain chapitre même sans reviews ! Biz)


	7. Toi, tu peux

**Auteur :** Yat, qui arrive la tête haute, elle a enfin du Heero à donner

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi, sauf Reï.

**Pairing :**1x2x1 (et cette fois je le clame ! Ca commence !)

**Note :** Il y a six fan d'Heero qui se reconnaitrons à qui risque de plaire ce chap. Merci de vos reviews, toutes les six. (N'est-ce pas cara ? Tu t'es vendue)

**Note2 :** Pour les reviews, signez les ou laissez vos mails, que je puisse répondre…

**Chapitre 7 :** Mais toi, tu peux.

/Sourire furtif. Amer.

Silence.

Regard interrogatif. Bleu. Bleu. Bleu.

Silence.

Silence.

Regard triste.

Un éclair.

Le soldat parfait qui murmure.

-Ca y est.

Etonnement.

Sourire amusé.

- Tu me connais trop bien, Heero.

Silence.

-Je… Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Eh bien…

Pause.

Silence.

Hochement de tête. Léger.

Regard étrange. Indéchiffrable.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. C'est la limite.

_La limite._

- Encore un peu et je…

Silence.

Toujours ce regard bleu.

_Encore un peu et je sombre dans cette folie. /_

Duo ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit. Il posa un regard absent sur le jeune homme qui dormait comme un bienheureux contre son torse, puis entreprit de s'en dégager.

Sans douceur, ni brusquerie. Efficacement, simplement.

Il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ferma la porte. S'adossa contre le mur et se laissa glisser lentement jusqu'au sol.

Ferma les yeux à nouveau.

_Encore un peu et…_

Il eu un sourire triste.

_Trop tard._

/°/°/°/

Heero contempla l'écran vide qui s'offrait à lui.

Blanc. Il avait encore effacé. Décidemment, il ne pouvait pas. Et ça le gênait.

Heero n'aimait pas être gêné.

Il ferma sa messagerie et éteint son portable.

Après tout, il se connaissait assez pour savoir que dans ce cas là, il valait mieux ne pas insister.

Pas que ça lui arrive souvent, de sécher devant une page blanche, non, en général il n'avait aucun problème pour rédiger ses rapports, il écrivait quasi mécaniquement, laissant les faits s'imprimer, sans vie, les morts se chiffrer, les pertes s'évaluer, les échecs se rationaliser.

Il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec ça.

Après tout il était entraîné, et il avait depuis longtemps appris la technique.

Seulement, il y avait toujours ce petit blocage. Quand il ne parlait plus à un dossier, quand il n'écrivait plus à des gens qui ne s'intéressaient qu'aux faits.

Quand il écrivait à quelqu'un.

Ca l'avait longtemps perturbé, dans ses débuts. J s'était rendu compte que son protégé était incapable d'écrire un mail. Incapable d'écrire autre chose que des informations.

Il avait trouvé ça amusant, sur le coup.

Heero non.

Quand il y réfléchissait à posteriori, c'était la première fois qu'il s'était senti humilié.

La première fois qu'il s'était senti impuissant.

C'est terrible, l'impuissance.

Alors il avait travaillé. Pour la première fois. Pour la première fois il avait employé son temps et son énergie à autre chose que ses missions. Oh, pas beaucoup de temps, pas beaucoup d'énergie. Et puis, apprendre à écrire, ce n'est pas apprendre une science, ce n'est pas apprendre une langue.

C'est surtout comprendre. Sentir.

Sentir qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, que quelqu'un va recevoir le message.

Que l'écriture n'est plus qu'un moyen comme un autre des fixer des données et de les communiquer.

Mais un moyen d'entrer en relation avec un être humain.

Ca, il l'avait compris. A force de s'obliger à écrire des mails plutôt que des notes, à entretenir la correspondance souvent désagréable qu'il gardait avec Relena. Il avait entrevu le truc.

Même si ce petit blocage persistait, en commençant ses lettres, il finissait toujours par écrire convenablement.

J plaisantait souvent à ce sujet, s'étonnant ironiquement qu'en lisant ses messages, on puisse le croire presque sociable.

Mais là, il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas une petite réticence fossile de son ancienne appréhension. C'était l'impuissance caractéristique de cette situation particulière, impuissance dont il avait fait l'expérience assez souvent ces dernières années.

Il pouvait écrire, oui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui écrire, _à lui_.

Combien de fois s'était-il planté devant son ordinateur, s'obligeant à ouvrir sa messagerie, _nouveau message,_ puis était-il resté bloqué, les doigts comme suspendus au dessus des touches en une vaine tentative d'imprimer sur l'écran cruellement blanc quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il y avait en lui, quelque chose qu'il ne savait définir, qu'il ne voulait pas définir, et dont il voulait se libérer ?

Non, ce n'étaient définitivement pas des informations.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui le bloquait à chaque fois.

Ce n'était pas une quelconque impossibilité matérielle. Ni un impératif moral.

Après tout, _il avait le droit_.

_Il avait dit qu'il pouvait_.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas, simplement. Il avait moyen de le joindre, il savait dans quelle base il était, il pouvait s'il le voulait aller frapper à sa porte.

De toutes façon, il avait été clair.

_Je ne me cacherai pas._

Etrange échange, d'ailleurs. Deux phrases semblables. Duo qui affirme d'un ton neutre qu'il ne se cachera pas, et Quatre. Quatre qui le regarde douloureusement, et qui après un temps murmure.

_Je ne te chercherai pas._

Oui mais lui n'avait pas fait cette promesse. Lorsque Duo allait franchir la porte, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser sa main sur son bras, presque convulsivement.

Contredisant d'une certaine manière son manque de réaction lorsqu'il avait compris.

Oh, ce n'était pas de l'insensibilité. Parce qu'il le savait, simplement. Depuis que Duo lui avait murmuré son âme dans la pénombre durant cette stupide mission, il le savait. Et même avant, il le pressentait. Mais ça fait mal quand même, quand ça se passe.

Duo avait regardé sa main, puis avait levé les yeux sur son visage. Il arborait un sourire triste.

Il avait passé ses doigts sur la joue du soldat parfait qui gardait son éternel air neutre, et lui avait soufflé à l'oreille.

_Toi, tu peux._

Mais non. Il n'avait jamais pu.

Et encore une fois, il était lâche.

Il ne pouvait pas répondre.

De toutes façons, que répondre à ça ?

_C'est hors de question._

Alors qu'il savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer.

Oh, Duo pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait.

Il pouvait écrire furieusement, catégoriquement, de manière neutre ou désespérément.

Mais il savait.

Il savait que c'était fini.

Il savait qu'il était temps de sortir de son rêve.

Que c'était le temps des adieux. Des adieux à la fuite.

Heero se demanda un instant s'il fallait qu'il se sente coupable. S'il devait s'en vouloir d'avoir contribué à la mise en place du processus qui allait arracher Duo à son illusion de vie normale.

Mais non.

Il ne se sentait pas coupable.

Parce que Duo était nécessaire, ici.

Parce que Duo avait assez erré, maintenant.

Mais surtout… Parce que Duo allait revenir tout seul. Dans le principe, il avait le choix. Contrairement aux pauvres gars désignés pour le projet, lui pouvait parfaitement refuser la mission et tourner ostensiblement le dos à l'Etat major.

A J.

Il pouvait refuser _effectivement._

De manière plus tangible que par un simple refus écrit, auquel lui-même ne croyait certainement pas.

Oui, lui avait le choix.

Et oui, il reviendrait.

Parce qu'il était Duo.

_Parce que c'était comme ça qu'il vivait._

Il décida d'aller se coucher. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire… Et le lendemain… Le lendemain, tout allait commencer.

Le projet Dual allait se mettre en marche.

/°/°/°/

Reï avala son café en vitesse. Pas qu'il fut en retard, non, mais il avait coutume de prendre son café en vitesse, alors il le faisait, simplement. Même lorsqu'il n'était pas pressé. Même lorsqu'il était en congé, ou dans ce simulacre de repos que leur offraient parfois les chefs, il buvait son café d'une traite. Comme si le café n'avait pour lui de saveur que dans l'empressement.

Mais là, Reï n'était pas en congé. Simplement, il s'était levé plus tôt, ce matin.

Peut-être un reste du traumatisme de la veille, peut-être une angoisse intégrée par son métabolisme d'être en retard pour la troisième fois cette semaine.

Peut-être un reliquat de l'excitation de la soirée précédente.

Peut-être simplement qu'il était trop fatigué pour faire la grasse matinée.

Toujours était-il qu'à 7 heures 10, il était préparé et opérationnel pour une quelconque mission.

Il regarda pour la énième fois l'ordre que lui avait remis Quatre la veille avec les autres documents, vérifiant que son rendez vous était bien à 9 heures.

Il soupira. Il n'avait donc rien d'autre à faire durant une heure et demie au bas mot.

Et il ne voulait surtout pas réfléchir. Il se disait bien que penser aux événements de la veille aurait pour conséquence de remettre en cause des certitudes qu'il avait mis trop de temps à se forger.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de Duo.

Désespérément close.

Etrange. Duo était en général le premier levé, ayant pour habitude de dormir un minimum, quitte à faire des nuits blanches accoudé à la table de la cuisine les yeux dans le vague.

Il faisait assez rarement la grasse matinée.

Mais parfois cela arrivait, et comme ce jour la sa porte était close, irrévocablement, froidement. Duo faisait toujours la grasse matinée tout seul.

En fait, il dormait tout seul. Il revenait toujours dans sa chambre après leurs activités, et s'il laissait Reï s'endormir dans ses bras parfois comme la veille au soir, le jeune homme se retrouvait toujours seul à son réveil.

Quand Reï lui avait demandé, en plaisantant, pourquoi en définitive il ne l'avait jamais vu dormir, Duo avait sourit mystérieusement et murmuré qu'il avait toujours dormi seul, et qu'on ne change pas ses habitudes si facilement.

Puis un éclair de culpabilité était passé sur son visage.

_I never lie._

Alors il s'était repris.

Et avait expliqué qu'il avait du mal à dormir _en général_, avec quelqu'un à ses cotés.

/-Tu ne dors pas, Duo ?

-Non. Tu peux te rendormir, Quatre, je m'occupe de la surveillance.

-T'as déjà pris le tour de Trowa, tu vas t'écrouler, à ce rythme.

-…

Un regard univoque.

- Je ne dormirai pas.

Tu ne me _verras_ pas dormir.

Un soupir.

-J'ai compris, mais…/

_Ne pas se découvrir. Ne pas s'exposer. _

_Mais ça, il n'allait pas lui dire._

/ -Duo…

-…

Un sourire triste.

-Tu peux dormir. Ca sert à rien pour toi de faire nuit blanche. On aura besoin de forces pour demain et tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être fatigué.

Ricanement.

-Fatigué ? Quatre, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est dans cette mission ? Si je devais être fatigué, je le serais, nuit blanche ou pas.

Nouveau soupir.

- Bien. Je suis désolé.

_Non._

- Heero… eh, Heero.

Des yeux qui papillotent. Des prunelles bleues qui se découvrent à la lueur de la lune.

-Hn.

Un air endormi. Presque mignon.

Des regards qui se croisent.

- Heero, tu prends mon tour, s'il te plait ? Je ne pense pas être en état d'assurer et Duo a déjà pris le tour de Trowa, alors…

-Hn.

Quatre qui se recouche sur le sol. Quelques instants pour trouver la position la moins inconfortable, puis le sommeil à nouveau.

_Cafteur._

Soupir.

-Duo…

-Oui, je sais. Je dors. Bon.

Une petite moue.

-File moi ta couverture, au moins.

Une pause.

-Et…

-Oui. Je te réveille avant les autres. Et je te préviens si il y en a un qui fait mine de se réveiller.

Sourire.

_Ne pas s'exposer._

_Même à eux._

Céder.

Toujours céder.

_Mais toi, tu peux._

S'endormir doucement.

_Laisse ta main dans mes cheveux, Hee-chan_./

Sentant qu'il risquait de se plonger dans la réflexion qu'il redoutait quelques minutes auparavant, Reï choisit d'aller à son lieu de rendez vous en avance.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte close, et sortit.

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

(à suivre)

Bon, hein, y'a du Heero là, nan ?

Y'a même une sorte de 1x2x1, quand même !

Même si c'est chaste et sans ambiguïté…. (euh ?)

Si vous en voulez encore, ben… faut attendre la suite. Mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir dire que ça y est, tout est planté, je vais pouvoir commencer.

…

Eh !

Nan !

Pas les pierres, ça fait mal !

Reviews, please ! (et j'en profite pour faire de la pub, j'ai posté le chap 6 de ES, enfin, comment ça ça se voit trop que je suis soulagée à mort ?)


End file.
